Most Adorable Cousin in Hawaii: Part II: Stitch Jr
by PurpleCobra247
Summary: As the story continues, Jumba finds another experiment he's forgotten and he suggests that Koshi, Darryl, Angel, Kyoto, and Stitch should take care of it. Will this experiment act like Stitch at all?
1. The Newest Experiment is Found

The Most Adorable Cousin in Hawaii-Part II: Stitch Jr. 

By: PurpleCobra247

I don't own Lilo & Stitch, Disney does. Stitch Jr., Koshi, Kyoto, and Darryl belongs to me. Enjoy.

Chapter 1: The Newest Experiment is Found

As Jumba was watching Darryl and Saturn, which was experiment 702, making love on the beach, he smiled with pleasure. His creations were getting better every day. Now, his mind was geared up once again. He decided to make another experiment, but this time, the pod found him. He felt something small tap his leg. He looked down and saw an unusual number on it.

"Huh? Experiment 626.5?" He asked himself. He held up the pod, then he smiled.

"Ah! Now I remember. Experiment 626.5 is between 626 and 627. He's designed to have all powers of 626, but 50 more powerful. This is great. I have to show little girl and others. But first...(yawns) evil genius must get into sleeping period. When sunrise period comes, I'll head home and activate this experiment... hopefully without Pleakley in the way." Jumba got himself comfortable on the sand and laid down, placing the pod of experiment 626.5 in his pocket.

The next morning, Koshi was the first to wake up after a night of pleasure with his bushi bu, Kyoto. He spotted Jumba under the palm trees, sleeping. This was his cue to wake up Kyoto, Darryl, and Saturn. After he did so, they walked over to Jumba and woke him up. This startled him a little.

"Oh! Hello, fellow experiments!" He greeted as he sat up. "I've found a new experiment." He pulled out the pod he found last night. That made the experiments geer.

"Wow!" Koshi and Darryl exclaimed. Kyoto took a closer look at it.

"Experiment 626.5?" She asked. Jumba nodded.

"Yes. His power is between 626 and 627, just like his number. This is an experiment you must see! Follow me."

They followed Jumba back home just in time for Lilo and the others to wake up. He walked into the kitchen with the experiments and Darryl still following. This puzzled everybody as they followed as well. Lilo was the first to speak.

"Hey, Jumba," She started. "What experiment is that?"

"Little girl will find out when evil genius activates it." Jumba replied.

Pleakley pushed through the crowd. "This won't be too evil, will it?"

"No, of course not! This one is similar to 626, but half as strong. That's why his number is 626.5. Get it?"

"Oh. Now, I get it. Well, I guess it couldn't hurt to activate it."

He continued the process. He filled up a glass of water and placed it in his portable test container and dropped the pod inside. It started to shine and explode. Everybody was speechless.

(Sorry this was a bit short. I'll improve soon. Please R&R.)

To be continued...


	2. 6265 Emerges

Chapter 2: 626.5 Emerges

Over at Gantu's ship, they just sat down, facing each other. They were thinking about their last encounter with Koshi, Kyoto, and Darryl. 625 looked like he could careless.

"Why did that... that... beast have to ruin everything?" Gantu asked. 625 shrugged his shoulders as he took a bite of a sandwich.

"Beats me." He replied. "I knew that monster could win anyway. Besides, he was way bigger than you, Gantu."

"I know. He was also too strong to be attacked by a laser. What a waste of good energy."

"I'll say." Then, the experiment counter came on surprisingly. This made the two turn to it in amazement as the computer spoke.

"Experiment 626.5 activated," the voice said. "Primary function: 50 more super-speed, strength, and smarts than 626." This made Gantu rub his hands together with happiness.

"50 more, huh?" He said to himself. 625 looked concerned.

"But, Gantu," He started. "Here's my question: What if this 626.5 is bigger than Stitch, too?"

"Then, that makes an even better challenge. Let's go to the little earth girl's house and have a glimpse of this 626.5 experiment." He strapped on his gun and container on his back and walked off, dragging 625 with him.

Back at Lilo's...

626.5 emerged as the baby version of Stitch (from the episode "Babyfier"), except he was purple and lavender. He looked up at them with affection.

"That's 626.5, huh?" Lilo asked sarcastically.

"Yes. Experiment 626.5 is designed to be just as smart, strong, and powerful as 626. I believe that 626, 700, 701, Darryl, and 624 will be great babysitters." Jumba replied. Darryl, Koshi, Kyoto, Stitch, and Angel looked at each other.

"I only want best from each of you." He continued. "Understand?"

"We got it, Jumba." Darryl replied. "What are we gonna name him?"

"Good question." Lilo replied. "Well, he does look like the baby version of Stitch when we had Babyfier, but he's purple and lavender. He also has a sense of cuteness just like Stitch..."

Lilo was interrupted when 626.5 proved his strength by lifting up the couch with one hand. He squealed with happiness as he did so. This made Lilo freeze.

"Well, he even has super strength like Stitch..." She added.

"Except he can lift things 20,000 times his size." Jumba finished.

"Wow! I guess we'll call him... Stitch Jr."

Stitch Jr. squealed in agreement. He crawled up to Lilo and hugged her with affection.

"Awwwww!" Everybody exclaimed. Lilo giggled.

"I guess he likes that name." She said to herself.

Suddenly, Gantu lifted the roof.

"Hello, Jumba." He greeted with evil in his eyes.

'What do you want now, Big Dummy?" Jumba asked.

"I want that new experiment."

"What? Experiment 626.5?"

"Yes. Give him to me!"

"No! You can't have him!"

"Then, I'm just gonna have to... WHOA!" He was interrupted by Stitch Jr., who lifted him up from the porch and growled.

"Meega na la kweesta!" He yelled as he twirled him around, like a lasso. Then, threw him hard towards the forrest and heard him crash into his ship. Everybody was surprised.

"Amazingly enough, 626.5 is just as naughty as 626 as well." Jumba commented. Lilo walked out.

"O... kay." She replied sarcastically. "So, now what?"

"We let 626, 624, Darryl, 700, and 701 babysit him for a week and see what happens. In meantime, we'll just play with him until the new week starts. Today is now Friday." Jumba replied. "As soon as Sunday arrives, we'll begin the baby-sitting."

"But, why them and not me?" Lilo asked.

"Or me?" Pleakley asked.

"Because the experiments need to get to know 626.5 before you two do. No exceptions!" Jumba replied. "Now, let's see if he likes dinner for tonight which is... what?"

"Mac and Cheese with green beans and mashed potatoes." Nani replied from the kitchen. "Is anybody ready for dinner?"

"YEAH!" Everybody yelled as they charged into the kitchen.

Meanwhile...

Gantu was just sitting in front of his ship, rubbing his head.

"That experiment is a tough opponent. I'm gonna have to think of a different strategy next time." He said to himself as he got up and walked inside. He found 625 playing a video game. Gantu growled.

"625! What are you doing!" He asked furiously. 625 still had his eyes focused on the screen, but replied anyway.

"I'm playing a game! What's it look like I'm doin'!" He replied. Gantu sat down behind him and watched.

"So, how'd it go with that new experiment 626.5?" 625 asked.

"He's tougher that Stitch and he's a baby version of him as well." Gantu replied.

"Ya mean, he's a toddler experiment with a lotta muscle and a bad attitude?"

"I guess you can put it that way."

Then, Hamsterviel appeared on another screen behind Gantu, who turned around immediately.

"Yes, Dr. Hamsterwheel?" He asked. Hamsterviel jumped with anger.

"Hamsterviel! It's Hamsterviel!" He furiously replied. Gantu cleared his throat.

"Sorry, sir! What is it?"

"Did Jumba Jookiba make another experiment?"

"Yes. It's experiment 626.5."

"Experiment 626.5, huh? Does this experiment have the same functions as 626?"

"Just about. The only thing that's different is his fur color and his size. He's a baby version of Stitch and he's purple with lavender markings."

"A toddler experiment! Excellent! Doesn't Jumba know that toddler experiments are beyond their smart abilities? They are so smart, they could make experiments of his own. This could be perfect."

"If only he was easy to catch."

"Oh! Quit complaining, you giant whale-like creature you! Use your head and think of a perfect way to capture that experiment... AND I MEAN IT! GOT THAT!"

"Yes, sir."

"Good... and don't fail me." Hamsterviel clicked off. 625 had his game paused as he was turned around in his chair.

"Well, looks like it's all or nothing for this cousin." He said to Gantu, who just looked at him with a little nervousness on his face.

"I'll think of something, even if it means knocking out the others first." He said to himself. 625 shrugged his shoulders as he continued his game.

Meanwhile, at Lilo's...

Everybody was eating their mac and cheese dinner. Stitch Jr. was seated in a baby seat. They expected him to throw his food all over the place like a toddler should, but he actually had great table manners. He even said "excuse me" every time he burped. They were impressed, especially Lilo.

"Wow! He has good table manners." She said to Jumba. "You really made him a fine gentleman."

"Thanks. I must say myself that I have done excellent job." Jumba agreed. Stitch Jr. looked down at Stitch. He smiled as he handed his plate to him. Lilo was confused.

"What's he doing? Why is he handing his whole plate to Stitch?" She asked Jumba, who chuckled.

"He's full. He wants to give leftovers to 626 to finish." He replied. Lilo smiled with affection.

"I'm really starting to like this experiment, Jumba. He's more polite the Stitch." She commented. Stitch looked up at Stitch Jr. and smiled. He took his plate and jumped off his chair to throw it away. Without saying a word, he walked back to the table and climbed back in his chair. Stitch Jr. clapped as he squealed.

"Tanka." He said to Stitch, who nodded.

"You're welcome." He replied. Stitch Jr. lifted his arms as he squealed for Jumba. He got up and picked him out of his baby seat and placed him gently on the floor and he ran off to Lilo's elevator to her room. Lilo awed at this.

"Oh! Isn't he cute?" She asked. Nani and Pleakley nodded in agreement.

"Now, that's what I call politeness... STITCH!" Nani yelled the last part at the top of her lungs.

"Hey! Meega tanoka kweesta!" He yelled back. Lilo patted him on the head.

"Don't worry, Stitch. He hasn't seen nothing yet." She said to him.

To be continued...


	3. Stitch Jr's Test

Chapter 3: Stitch Jr.'s Test

Now that Stitch Jr. was part of the ohana, it was time for Jumba to test his functions in the backyard. Pleakley, Lilo, Darryl, and Nani were part of the audience. Some of Stitch's cousins was the other part: Sample, Slushy, Yang, Yin, Yaarp, Melty, Finder, Swirly, Angel, Bonnie, Clyde, Houdini, Plasmoid, and Kixx.

"Are we ready to begin 626.5's annual test of skill?" Jumba asked the audience. Everybody nodded. "Excellent. 626 will be assistant. Now, first, we will test his strength. Let's see how much 626.5 can lift."

Right on cue, Stitch Jr. walked up to a line full of the heaviest objects Jumba could find. The first was a wrecking ball. Stitch Jr. picked up the ball with ease. Stitch was impressed.

"Ooooooh. Maka maka!" He said to himself. After that, he lifted his own. Lilo was puzzled.

"Why is Stitch doing the same thing?" She asked the evil genius.

"So, we can compare." Jumba replied. "Shall we continue?"

25 minutes later…

It was up to the final object: a 50 foot pyramid of red bricks. Everybody in the audience moved to the edge of their seats, awaiting the big finish. First, it was Stitch Jr.'s turn. He lifted the tall tower of bricks as if it was a feather! Then, Stitch tried. He struggled for 10 minutes, trying to lift it… but no avail. He decided to give up. Everybody applauded.

"Now, that's what I call strong." Bonnie commented as she clapped. Jumba patted Stitch on the back.

"Nice try, 626. You nearly match 626.5's strength, but his is 50 percent more, remember?" Jumba explained. Stitch nodded.

"Ih." He replied. Stitch Jr. saw the look on Stitch's face and he gently placed the tower down and gave him a hug. Everybody awed at this sight.

"Not only is he polite at table, he is very affectionate to everyone." Jumba said to Lilo as she walked up beside him.

"When it comes to being affectionate, that's what he does best, right?" She agreed.

"Right." Nani replied. "I'm really starting to like Stitch Jr.. So, what's the next test gonna be on?"

"Fighting skills." Jumba replied.

Meanwhile, at Gantu's ship…

625 was just sitting in a chair, watching Gantu pace back and forth in front of him.

"Okay, 625. Let's recap." Gantu started. "Jumba has a new experiment call 626.5. His functions are to be 50 percent stronger, smarter, and perhaps more affectionate… ugh! What does that tell you?"

"That you need to hurry up with a plan before I go crazy with boredness." 625 replied. Gantu growled.

"Were you even paying attention!"

"Nope. I was just guessing that since 626.5 is stronger, smarter, and more affectionate than Stitch, there's a 50-50 chance that you'll never win."

"What do you know?"

"What I know is what I know."

"So, you're saying that I need to think of a really sinister plan, right?"

"Exactly."

"Okay. I'll think of something… but it's gonna take some time."

"Why?"

"I need…"

"GANTU!" Hamsterviel yelled from the tv screen. "WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?"

"626.5 seems to be harder to defeat than he looks. I'm gonna need a plan on how to get rid of him and… you're just the person I needed to see." Gantu replied.

"Well, good thing I called. Alright, Gantu! Remember that I told you that 626.5 can create experiments of his own since he's a toddler experiment?"

"Yes."

"Well, here's what you can do…"

Later, back at Lilo's backyard…

"Now, to test fighting skills!" Jumba announced as he pointed to a well-built fighting ring. Stitch Jr. was in a corner. He was awaiting directions.

"As you can see, there's nobody in the corner across from 626.5. What I'm gonna do is allow a few of these other experiments to try and battle him. Does that sound like plan?" Jumba continued.

"Hopefully." The experiments replied in unison.

5 minutes later…

Yang was in the empty corner, ready to fight. Stitch Jr. showed a look of slick determination. When Jumba rang the bell, Yang fired his first shot of the fight. Stitch Jr. made a front flip to avoid the shot. Then, he ran up to the lava experiment, grabbed him by the head, and slammed him towards the floor. Stitch Jr. chuckled afterwards, seeing that Yang was knocked out cold from that slam. Jumba dragged the unconcious experiment and motioned for Kixx to enter the ring. Lilo leaned over to Nani.

"Are you sure this fighting thing is a good idea?" She whispered to her older sister. Nani nodded.

"It's not like they're gonna die from this." She suggested.

Meanwhile, in the bushes…

Gantu and 625 were secretly watching Stitch Jr. do his fighting test against Kixx. Gantu gasped with surprise as he saw this.

"Well, well, well." He started. "Looks like 626.5 has some fighting skills up his sleeve. Wouldn't you like to fight?"

"Not really, Gantu." 625 replied. "I'm a sandwich-eater. Not a fighter."

"But, if you WERE a fighter, would you fight him?"

"Yeah. But, for now, I couldn't."

Back on the ring…

Again, Kixx was outmatched my Stitch Jr.. He was knocked out by a perfect slam towards the corner pole. Stitch Jr. chuckled as he snapped his fingers cooly.

"Not even 601 can defeat him!" Jumba exclaimed. "Amazing! We must try one more opponent…" He turned around and did a sly smirk. "…626."

"Huh?" Stitch surprisingly asked. Jumba nodded.

"Yes, you. Come and battle your counterpart cousin."

"Oh, naga." Stitch muttered under his breath as he slowly climbed into the ring and walked over to his corner. Stitch Jr. was breathing heavily, anxious to hear the bell ring.

Over in the bushes…

Gantu's big, blue eyes widened at the sight of Stitch and Stitch Jr. in the final fight. 625 was also surprised, but speechless.

"This has to be the greatest battle I've ever seen." Gantu said to himself as he sat down and watched from behind some trees.

Back in the ring…

"Ready?" Jumba asked. Everybody gasped, then got quiet. This match was in silence. "Begin."

Stitch Jr. lept for Stitch, but he grabbed the smaller version of himself and rolled him up into a ball and bowled him back to his corner with the sound of bowling pins the he impacted. Stitch chuckled as he ran up to the unconcious experiment. When he approached him, he was caught of guard when Stitch Jr. opened his eyes and snatched him from his neck and made a clean, but vigorious punch across his face, then threw him towards the rubber bars. He bounced back towards Stitch Jr. and he jumped for him, having his right arm completely around Stitch's neck and slammed him hard on the ground, nearly breaking his neck. Everybody cringed at the sight of it, including Gantu and 625 in the bushes.

"This fight's really starting to look interesting." Pleakley commented.

Back in the fight…

Stitch was slowly getting up. Stitch Jr. watched with anxiousness. When Stitch was finally on his feet, he tried to catch Stitch Jr. off guard by quickly pulling out his raygun, but Stitch Jr. sensed it already and snatched the gun from him. Then, he tried shooting Stitch back. He made a 3-point shot right when he jumped to dodge the beam. This made him fall to the ground, unconcious. Jumba sounded the finishing bell.

"Once again, 626.5 is the victor. Amazing! His fighting skills are far beyond 626's." Jumba declared. "I believe this test has ended. 626.5 has passed."

Stitch Jr. cheered with glee as he walked over to Stitch, who was still unconcious. He walked over to Jumba and handed the experiment's unconcious body to him.

"I'll have him regenerated by tomorrow." Jumba said to Stitch Jr., who nodded in response.

"Tell cousin I said 'good fight.'" He told the evil genius.

"I will."

Meanwhile, in the bushes…

625 fainted with surprise as Gantu nearly did the same, but caught himself.

"Fantastic! Hamsterviel was right." Gantu said to himself. "If 626.5 is good at fighting, then he must be good at creating his own genetic experiments of his own." He looked up at dusk sky. "Better call it a night for now. I'll try to capture him tomorrow." Then, he looked down at 625, who was still unconcious from his faint. He sighed in annoyance as he picked up the fainted experiment and went back to his ship.

Later…

Stitch Jr. was with Lilo in her room. She was tucking him into Stitch's old bed as she spoke.

"That was some battle you pulled, Stitch Jr." She started. "Some battle indeed."

"Do Lilo think meega could beat Big Dummy?" Stitch Jr. asked ever so sweetly.

"Maybe… but, who knows? One day, we'll find out. Right now, you need to get some rest. You've had rough battles today."

"Okay. Goodnight, Lilo."

"Goodnight."

To be continued…


	4. A Third Scientist?

Chapter 4: A Third Scientist?

"626.5's an excellent fighter, eh?" Hamsterviel asked after Gantu explained what happened yesterday. "Obviously, this toddler experiment will make a great addition to my list of scientists."

"You have a list of scientists, including Jumba?" Gantu asked.

"Yes. You see, every once in while, I add or delete a scientist from my list. So far, Jumba and I are on it. I just need one more and my list will be complete."

"And that last one happens to be 626.5?"

"Yes, exactly. You just need to catch him in the act."

"English please."

"I am meaning catch him making experiments of his own. If you can, record it on DVD for me so I can see. That is not asking too much now, is it not?"

"No, sir!"

"Do not fail me." Hamsterviel clicked off.

Meanwhile, back at Lilo's…

Stitch Jr. was just waking up. He slowly sat up and stretched, yawning in the process as well. He looked around and noticed that Lilo wasn't in bed. He guessed that she was already awake, so he jumped out of bed, onto the elevator, and went down to meet the rest of the ohana.

"Aloha, ohana!" He greeted cheerfully. Jumba was impressed.

"Well, well, well." He started. "Look who has good mood this morning. Did you sleep well, 626.5?"

"Ih. Meega sleep very well."

"Excellent. You haven't forgotten what day it is today, did you?"

"Ih."

"Well, since you did, let me recap. Today is when 700, 701, 626, 624, and Darryl begins babysitting for you."

"Really?" Darryl asked, looking up from reading a magazine.

"Yes. Pleakley, Nani, Lilo, and I have to be in another country for a month. I am counting on you to take good care of 626.5 while we're gone. Understand?"

"Yeah, but for a month?" Kyoto asked in an annoyed voice.

"Yes. It is personal business we rather not tell."

"Okay."

"Like I said we shall be back by next month. See you then." After that, the four of them left out to the blue punch buggy.

"Are you sure it was okay to leave them with Stitch Jr.?" Lilo asked. Jumba chuckled as he started up the car.

"Do not worry. They will be fine." He replied.

Little did they know, Gantu was back in his usual hiding spot along with 625 at his side. As he saw them leave, he rubbed his hands together with anxiousness.

"Excellent! Jumba and his crazy ohana are leaving. This is my chance to capture 626.5 on DVD." Gantu said to 625 as he pulled out his video camera. "You just stay here and call me if anything happens. Okay?"

"Sure, whatever." 625 replied in a bored tone.

Meanwhile, inside the house…

"Now, that we have Stitch Jr. with us, what do we do?" Kyoto asked.

"Ooh! Ooh! Meega know!" Stitch replied. "Jumba said that Stitch Jr. could make his own experiments. Let's test it out!"

"It's better than watching tv." Angel complained.

Outside…

Gantu found the window to the living room where Stitch Jr. was just preparing to being his experimentations. He chuckled as he held up the camera and began recording.

"This'll be too easy." He said to himself.

Back inside the house…

Stitch Jr.'s mini-lab needed a decent setting. So, he snapped his fingers and the entire house blacked out, having pure solid black curtains on every window. Gantu was shocked to see this as he put on see-through vision for curtains only. Angel, Stitch, Kyoto, Koshi, and Darryl were all anxious about what experiment Stitch Jr. could make.

"Meega must have complete silence while working. Thank you." Stitch Jr. warned before he placed on his scientist goggles. He pulled out a liquid formula that was a pink color, then a blue colored one, and finally a red colored one. Then, he pulled out a formula mixing bowl. He poured in one formula at a time starting with the red, then the blue, then the pink. When they were combined, a bright white light began to glow within the bowl. Stitch Jr. took a step back as this happened. When the light exploded, it revealed a majestic looking white collie-rabbit mix. It was pure white with light blue eyes and a golden mane at the frill of his neck. He was about the size of Splodyhead, except he had wheels replacing his legs. The four experiments, Darryl, and Gantu, from outside, were all shocked at this wonderful experiment.

"Meega call this Experiment A-001." Stitch Jr. said to the five members of his own audience. Only Koshi clapped softly. The rest didn't make a move.

"Incredible!" Gantu exclaimed softly. "He made a creature that has wheels of a car instead of legs like every other experiment. Won't Hamsterviel be pleased to see this?"

"That's… that's…" Kyoto tried to speak, but couldn't. Darryl volunteered to finish.

"That's outstanding, Stitch Jr.! How'd you do that?" He asked.

"Meega was made to be smarter than Stitch. I didn't learn this stuff from Jumba." Stitch Jr. replied. Stitch shook his head away of the dizziness as he walked up to his smaller… and smarter version of himself.

"Meega like what new cousin does. Cousin could help Jumba sometime." He said to the small purple experiment.

"Gaba?"

"Ih."

"Oh! Tanka!"

"Ogata!"

As Stitch Jr. was embracing Stitch, the other four awed at this sight. As for Gantu, he quickly turned off his camera and ran back to 625, who was sleeping against a tree.

"625!" He yelled, startling the lazy experiment. "I've got the proof of 626.5's experimentations. Even though I just recorded one, Hamsterviel will still be pleased."

"Just one, huh?"

"Yep… and it's a good one."

"Hopefully, fish face."

"Grr!"

Later, at Gantu's ship…

The two of them just came back in and Hamsterviel just beeped in on the big screen.

"Gantu! You have returned." Hamsterviel said. "Did you record what I ordered?"

"Yes. I'll play it for you." Gantu replied as he placed the camera on the counter and plugged it into the video system. He pressed the 'play' button and he saw the same footage he recorded. Hamsterviel was blocked off, but he could see it from the prison. He rubbed his hands together is silence as he was satisfied with what Gantu got. As soon as the video ended, Hamsterviel appeared back on the screen with a smile on his face.

"Excellent, Gantu! You finally did something right for once!" He said to the giant alien. "Now, when there's perfect timing, I want you to got back there and capture him alive. Knowing that 625 is lazy experiment, I will provide you with useful support. You will expect a pod to land near the beach at evening time period. Go there and pick up my newest experiment, Experiment 704."

"704? What function does that trog have?" Gantu asked.

"You will find out when you pick him up. I want you to name him, too."

"Okay, sir. At the beach at evening hours. Got it."

"You obeyed me once, you can do it again. I know you can!" Hamsterviel clicked off as 625 chuckled.

"Like I said before, it's all or nothing for this experiment." He said as he started eating another sandwich.

To be continued…


	5. The Black Experiment

Chapter 5: The Black Experiment

After Gantu and Hamsterviel discovered that Stitch Jr. could make an experiment of his own, Hamsterviel decided to plan to capture Stitch Jr. and his experiment. It was now evening and the sun was just starting to set when Gantu arrived at the beach. Luckily, the beach was already deserted. He saw a small rocket stuck in the sand and pulled it out. He opened the hatch and out came the pod that said "704" on it. He smiled.

"I hope your worth the capture." He said to himself as he dropped the pod in the near shore of the ocean. Once piece of the ocean water touched the pod, it began to glow and expand until in exploded to reveal…

"A pure black experiment?" Gantu asked himself. It was indeed black. It was a black rabbit-kinkajou mix that was about 3' 4" tall. His ears were as long as his own body, excluding the long, curly tail. He also had purple eyes, a muscular figure, and was dressed in white, baggy khakis with a black, leather belt. Gantu whistled at this marvelous experiment.

"Wow! You're an experiment, huh? Do you have normal speech, like 625?" He asked. 704 nodded. "Hmm. A quiet experiment. I guess your deep voice will have to wait. I want you to do something for me. There's an experiment called 626.5. Have you heard of him?"

"Stitch Jr., you mean?" 704 asked back in a deeper-than-deep male voice. Gantu shuddered.

"Deep is right. Anyway, you have heard of him then. I want you find and capture him along with his created experiment, Experiment A-001. Think you can do it without being nagged by that abomination 626?"

"He'll fall to his knees."

"Excellent."

Meanwhile…

Experiment A-001 was still being examined by Stitch and his cousins. A-001 couldn't talk, but he sounded cute, like from a baby dragon.

"He already has spinners on his wheels!" Kyoto remarked. "Talk about shiny in style!"

"Maka maka!" Stitch agreed.

"I suggest that we name him while we're safe." Darryl suggested. Stitch Jr. nodded.

"Ih. Meega name him 'Wheels.'" He replied.

"Naga bad idea." Koshi agreed.

"There's a good reason for naming him Wheels: because of his wheels." Kyoto pleaded. "Is that name okay for you?"

Wheels made a cute squeal in response.

"I'm guessing that's a 'yes.'" Darryl translated.

Meanwhile…

704 was just outside, in the front yard, having Gantu standing in the trees not too far from him.

"We need to give you a name." Gantu whispered. 704 turned around.

"Huh?" He asked.

"A name. I need to give you a good name that suits your deepness and slick attitude. How about I name you… Ryanello?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Good. Now, that you have a name, you can go in and capture 626.5 and A-001 in a clean sweep."

Ryanello chuckled evilly in response as he jumped to the porch and disappeared as he snuck inside. This shocked Gantu.

"He has invisiblity powers. Brilliant." He said to himself as he watched carefully from the trees.

Meanwhile, inside the house…

Koshi was just about make dinner, but suddenly realized that there were no clean pots or pans and knew that they couldn't get clean in time for dinner.

"Oh, naga!" He exclaimed. This startled everyone.

"What is it, Koshi?" Kyoto asked.

"Meega don't find pans!"

"No pans! You gotta be kidding like hell!"

"Naga! Meega tell truth!"

"Oh, damn! Now, what do we eat?"

"We could order pizza." Darryl suggested. "I heard Kavazi's has great pizza… loaded with pepperoni and sauce."

"Oooooh! Maka maka!" Stitch geered. Stitch Jr. and Wheels nodded in agreement.

"Meega want pizza!" Stitch Jr. chanted. Wheels squealed.

"Pizza it is." Darryl replied as he picked up the phone.

As for Ryanello, who was invisible…

"As soon as I find the right moment, I'll summon my attack on Stitch Jr. and Wheels." He said to himself as he silently crawled through the bars of a vent and made himself visible, waiting like a tiger ready to strike.

Meanwhile, outside…

Gantu was waiting at his ship for Ryanello to come back. 625 saw his expression and scoffed.

"So what if you have a better assistant than me?" He asked sarcastically.

"At least, he's quieter and taller than you." Gantu replied, not looking at 625.

Then, Hamsterviel appeared on the screen in front of Gantu.

"I see you like my new experiment!" Hamsterviel said. Gantu nodded.

"He's perfect! How did you manage to create such a strong and tall experiment?" He asked.

"Tall?"

"Yeah. He seems taller than the rest of the experiments."

"Oh. Exactly. As soon as he gets into action, then we'll see if his skills are as quick as his feet."

Later, back at Lilo's…

The pizza just came and everybody was sitting in the living room, watching a movie while eating their pizza. Since Wheels couldn't eat from his mouth, he extended an extra tentacle from his back and picked up his slice and took a bite. This astonished Darryl and the experiments, excluding Stitch Jr..

"Ooh! That was amazing." Kyoto commented. Koshi nodded in agreement as he was chewing his food.

"Takka! Experiment A-001 can do things we cousins cannot do, including speeding at up to 300 miles per hour!" Stitch Jr. replied. Darryl whispered.

"Damn! That's fast!" He remarked.

"It sounds impossible." Stitch agreed. "Can new cousin fight?"

"Ih! Wheels can still fight, even though he has wheels as his feet."

"I'd love to see him in action." Kyoto said in a seductive voice. Wheels squealed in response.

As for Ryanello in the vent…

"I'd love to see him fight myself… after they finish their pizza." He said to himself.

Minutes later…

The living room was cleaned up and their pizza was demolished. A whole large pepperoni pizza was gone by the time they were done. They all drank their own glasses of water to coax it down.

"That was delicious!" Darryl sighed after he made a loud belch. "That place sure can make some damn good pizza."

"Meega agree." Koshi agreed as he sat back and patted his stomach while taking sips of his water. Wheels was sitting like a dog as he held his glass with his additional tentacle and sipping his water through a straw. Stitch and Stitch Jr. were sitting with Kyoto on the middle of the floor.

"As soon as 11:45 comes around, we'll get some sleep. It's now 9:37." Kyoto explained as she continued the movie in silence.

As for Ryanello…

"It's time." He said before he dropped out of the vent and revealed himself. This made everybody gasp.

"Who the hell is that?" Darryl asked furiously.

"That doesn't concern you!" Ryanello replied. "I'm just here for two experiments."

"NAGA! Meega na la kweesta!" Stitch Jr. exclaimed. This made Ryanello chuckle.

"I like you, Stitch Jr.! You got spunk!" He got into a fighting stance. "And I feel confident about it." He leaped for attack. He had Stitch Jr. pinned to the ground. As soon as the others saw this, they sprang for attack. Stitch attacked first. He tried whacking Ryanello with a bookshelf, but the black experiment blocked it with his prehensile tail and tossed it away along with Stitch and that knocked him out. Now, it was Koshi's turn. He stood his ground and shot his powerful plasma beam, but Ryanello blocked it with a purple and large shield. He strangled Stitch Jr. by his neck with his curly tail while he attempted to punch Koshi across the face, making the dragon experiment bleed immensely. Then, Ryanello gave him a strong kick to his stomach, knocking the wind out of him and knocking him out. Kyoto's turn was up. She tried biting the black experiment on his neck, but it did no harm to him whatsoever. This made her gasp with horror.

_Damn! _She thought to herself as she felt Ryanello's ear wrap around her neck and tossed her towards the television set, knocking her out along with breaking the entire entertainment system. Then, Darryl tried his best. He pulled out a green plasma sword from his pocket and prepared himself for attack. Ryanello made the fight fair by pulling out a purple plasma whip that was 7 times longer and stronger than Darryl's sword.

"Shit!" Darryl swore in a whisper as Ryanello whipped him hard, knocking the sword out of his hand first. Then, with an evil chuckle, whipped Darryl right across his chest and his face, making both of them bleed as he collasped to the ground with a loud, sickening **THUD!** Wheels gasped with horror as he saw his four friends unconcious and bloody-stained. He growled as he watched Ryanello put his whip back in his pocket without him noticing. Then, he charged towards him as he extended his sharp tentacle, but Ryanello looked over his shoulder with a sly smirk on his face and held out his hand, grabbing Wheels' tentacle and slamming him to the floor, knocking him out and having his tentacle automatically slither back into his back. Ryanello chuckled as he walked up to Wheels and, to make sure Stitch Jr. couldn't interfere, choked Stitch Jr. until he was unconcious. As soon as he was limp, Ryanello picked up Wheels and he jumped out of the window and ran off, back to Gantu's ship, leaving the four unconcious bodies in the house.

Back at Gantu's ship…

Ryanello just came up in the elevator with Wheels in his arms and Stitch Jr. limp in the tail's grip. Gantu looked over to him and smiled. Hamsterviel was still on the screen and he smiled as well.

"Excellent!" Hamsterviel exclaimed. "I told you 704 was a powerful experiment!"

"Indeed he is." Gantu agreed. He picked up Stitch Jr. and Wheels from Ryanello's clutches and patted him on the head. "I must admit, you are quite a motovational experiment to get along with. 625, get outta here! You are fired!"

"Oh, now you wanna fire me?" He asked furiously.

"Unless you would like to be dehydrated again, I suggest that you do leave this premises at once!" Hamsterviel agreed in an angry voice. 625 gulped as he grabbed his belongings and left the ship in a hurry. Gantu chuckled as he placed the two experiments in the teleportation pods.

"There is no need for that useless experiment!" Hamsterviel exclaimed. "704 is perfect! He is unstoppable! AHHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Looks like it." Gantu agreed. "Looks as if the trog didn't lay a claw on him."

"You see! He senses all attacks from any position and he knows every piece of motion his opponents attempt!"

"Amazing! Too bad the trog is only smarter than a supercomputer… not sensitive to motion."

"That is true. You can teleport those two tomorrow. It's getting late and I have to get some sleep and so should you. Goodnight!" Hamsterviel clicked off. Ryanello jumped into a hanging mattress, hung by four chain ropes and comes along with a pillow and a blue blanket. Gantu got in his own bed that was right next to him and got comfortable.

"Now, that I have 625 out of my life, I can live an even better life with you." Gantu said to the black experiment.

"I have already known that 625 was as useless as a pencil with no eraser." Ryanello agreed. Gantu chuckled.

"I get your drift! Well… " Gantu yawned. "…goodnight." He tucked himself in and fell asleep.

Ryanello turned his towards Gantu and kept his eyes opened for a minute as he came into deep thought.

_After seeing Wheels, I'm actually pretty scared as to what experiment Stitch Jr. could make next. If I did show my fear in front of his next experiment, then Gantu would pronounce me as a coward. I better keep my fear hidden on my next encounter. _He thought in his head before he finally closed his eyes and fell asleep with a clear concious.

To be continued…


	6. Revenge of Ryanello

Chapter 6: Revenge on Ryanello

It was now sunrise morning after Ryanello came by surprise and rendered the experiments and Darryl unconcious. They were sleep at this moment, now that they have gone out of their coma. The telephone rang and Darryl was the only one who woke up at the sound of it. He walked into the kitchen where the phone was ringing and he pulled out a small ladder so he could reach the phone and picked it up. It was Jumba.

"Hello?" Darryl greeted.

"Hello, short version of mighty beast. It is Jumba!" The other line replied.

"Hey."

"You sound exhausted. Did you just wake up?"

"Yeah."

"I see. I just called to see how everything is going."

"Not so good, Jumba. Somehow, it was Gantu's plan to capture Stitch Jr. and his experiment, but…"

"Wait! 626.5 made experiment of his own? What is it called?"

"He's called experiment A-001, but we like to refer to him as 'Wheels'."

"Wheels? Why is experiment's name 'Wheels'?"

"Stitch Jr. made this experiment to have four _wheels _ replacing is legs. That's why."

"Ohhhh! So, about Gantu…"

"He must've sent in this black experiment to capture him and Wheels."

"Black experiment? Did Hamsterviel just create him?"

"Looks like it. I don't know his number, but I do know that he has fighting skills as bad as hell."

"My, my! This is one mysterious experiment. Call me when you get his number. I want to know his functions. Along with that, you will rescue 626.5 and A-001. Am I right?"

"Yes, sir."

"Okay. Hurry now. I don't want an experiment I just made to be sent to Hamsterviel. Goodbye!"

"Bye." Darryl hung up the phone and jumped down just in time to see the others waking up. "Guys, Jumba just called."

"Well, what did he want?" Kyoto asked.

"He just wanted to check on us… and apparently, he wants us to rescue Stitch Jr. and Wheels before Hamsterviel gets them."

"Great. A rescue mission without Lilo."

"What we we do?" Stitch asked.

"There is one thing we can do…" Darryl replied.

Minutes later…

A knock came to the door and Angel went to answer it. When she opened it, she saw a green lizard-like creature that was a little taller than Stitch. He had a posture similar to a Tyrannosaurus Rex, except he had quills at the top of his head, on his arms, and on the sides of his big feet. Angel squealed with delight as she saw him.

"He's here!" She called. All the experiments and Darryl came downstairs from Jumba's room. Stitch walked up to the lizard and gasped.

"Cousin!" He exclaimed.

"Stitch?" The lizard asked. "You know who I am?"

"Naga, but meega know you cousin!"

"Let's find out what your name is and what number experiment you are." Kyoto said as she escorted him inside.

Minutes later…

All of the experiments were gathered around Darryl as he was typing on Jumba's experiment computer.

"What's your function?" He asked.

"Camaflauge on any surface and walk on any surface, like a a gecko." The lizard-like creature replied. Darryl typed the function in and got his number.

"He's experiment 234. You're a very useful experiment for a rescue mission. How about you help us rescue Stitch Jr. and Wheels with us?"

"Okay… but meega want name first."

"Well, he does look like a gecko with a t-rex look to it." Kyoto observed. "So, we'll call you… Rexcko."

"Sounds cool to meega."

"Then, Rexcko it is." Darryl agreed. "Okay, all we need is a good breakfast first, then we'll begin the mission."

Meanwhile, at Gantu's ship…

Ryanello was just waking up and he looked at Stitch Jr. and Wheels in the transportation pod. His eyes grew wide when he saw that Stitch Jr. was working on another experiment of his own.

In the pod, Stitch Jr. just finished mixing his ingredients and he placed them in a bowl full of water. Soon after, a large breen particle started forming and it exploded into a lavender colored, muscular lynx that was about as tall as Yang standing on two feet(if you seen him in that position already in Slugger's episode).

"Ah! Experiment A-002!" He exclaimed to himself, which made Gantu wake up.

"What the…?" He splurted out as he sat up, making Ryanello show his normal expression. "626.5 is making another experiment already?"

"Obviously, to help him escape." Ryanello replied as he jumped out of his bed and walked up to the chamber. "Actually, this cousin doesn't look all that bad."

"704!"

"Hey! I have a name, Big Dummy."

"Don't call me that."

"Fine."

"Now, we just have to wait until Hamsterviel calls. Then, when he does, we'll send them."

Later, outside Gantu's ship…

The experiments and Darryl arrived at the front door.

"Now, we're not just here because we want reveng on Ryanello, but rescue Stitch Jr. and Wheels. Okay, Rex?" Darryl explained.

"Ih." Rexcko replied.

"First, we need to check if Stitch Jr. made anymore experiments." After that statement, he pulled out his experiment detector. It rang an alarm and showed a picture of the experiment. "Well, well, well. He already did."

"What?" Koshi asked anxiously.

"He just made experiment A-002. He's this mutant lynx or somethin' like dat."

"Bootifa." Stitch geered to himself. Kyoto wasn't completely satisfied.

"What's his function?" She asked with concern as she walked up to Darryl.

"That's what this computer is tryin' to find out." After a few beeps, it made a 'ding!' sound. "Ahhhh! So, THAT'S what he does."

"Ooooh. Strong boy."

After that, they heard Gantu's screams and Ryanello's punches, laserblasts, and crashes. They took three steps back as they heard this.

"What the hell's happenin' in there?" Kyoto asked.

Back in the ship…

The teleportation glass was cracked and Stitch Jr., Wheels, and A-002 were out and trying to escape. Half of the ship was demolished by A-002. Gantu was knocked out with a huge bump on his head. Ryanello and A-002 were having a wild hand-to-hand combat. Stitch Jr. and Wheels went to the elevator safely and went down to the exit, where they met all of their cousins.

"Stitch Jr.! Wheels! Ya'll escaped! But, what kind of experiment was that?" Darryl asked.

"Experiment A-002. He's designed to be a normal citizen, but have strength bigger than every person on this planet… he's even stronger than Stitch." Stitch Jr. replied.

"I'll say. He's wreakin' up a storm in there." Kyoto agreed. Minutes later, A-002 walked out calmly, holding Ryanello in his hand by the scruff of his neck. He was unconcious.

"He's good." Stitch and Koshi said together in a dazed voice.

"Well, damn." Darryl swore. "What are we gonna name him?"

"Well, he does have more a wrestling fighting style than his other three: Tae Kwon Do, Jujistu, and Kung-Fu. So, we'll name him… King Jr." Stitch Jr observed. King Jr. nodded in agrement.

"Sounds good to me, man." He replied in a hansome male voice. "What do ya'll wanna do with this guy?"

"We'll tell this to Jumba. See if he knows this experiment as much as Hansterviel does." Darryl replied, taking Ryanello's unconcious body and leading the others home.

Later, around lunchtime…

All of the experiments and Darryl were in the living room, having Darryl on a cordless phone, talking to Jumba.

"You've got black experiment. Excellent. Now, give me his number." Jumba commanded from the other line.

"A'ight." Darryl replied as he held the phone speaker for a minute. "Ryanello, what's your experiment number?"

"704." Ryanello replied, holding an icepack on his forehead.

"704, Jumba."

"704, huh? Hmmm…" He was offline for a minute. "Ah! Experiment 704. This was forbidden experiment. He's the only experiment that's black, for some reason. He also tends to sense motions for miles away, even behind back." Jumba replied.

"Forbidden? Why?"

"Well, 704's strength is far beyond ordinary… except one thing: he has sensitive heart like everyone else."

"Is that why he was looking a little scared when I fought him?" King Jr. asked.

"Who was that, Darryl?"

"Another one of Stitch Jr.'s experiments. His number is A-002, but we call him King Jr.." Darryl replied.

"Sure is a lot of Jr.'s around here. Glad to meet you, A-002."

"Pleasure." King Jr. replied.

"I just noticed something…"

"What is it, Jumba?" Darryl asked.

"626.5 seems to be making a letter series of his experiments. He's working on his "A" series right now, for example. That's incredible!"

"Sounds amazing." Kyoto agreed.

"Now, I must attend meeting period. Pleakley's showing us a new idea for fashion sense. Goodbye." After that, Jumba and Darryl hung up simultaneously.

"Well, now that we know that Ryanello has a sensitive heart, what should we do with him?" King Jr. asked.

"Might as well keep him with us. He seems to be friendly now." Darryl replied as he checked Ryanello's forehead. "By the way, Ryanello… your fighting skills are amazing, I must say."

"Thanks. That's what I was created for." Ryanello replied.

"I guess that explains why cousin was forbidden." Stitch guessed as he dialed the phone for some food.

"I wonder what Gantu will do without me…"

Meanwhile, back at Gantu's ship…

Hamsterviel was on the big screen with a furious look on his face as he was talking to Gantu.

"GANTU! How could you fail me AGAIN? You are useless at times and I am getting tired of all the slacking!" He screamed at the giant alien.

"Sorry, Hamsterviel." Gantu replied softly. "It's just that 626.5's been making experiments of his own and they seem to be stronger and stronger every time."

"Don't give me the excuses, Gantu. Now that 704 is on their side, I guess I'll have to find another experiment to replace that ridiculous 625! I'll call you back when I have found one." After that, he clicked off, leaving a speechless Gantu alone in his half-destroyed ship.

To be continued…


	7. The Biggest Experiment Ever Made

Chapter 7: The Biggest Experiment Ever Made

The day after Ryanello became Stitch's ally along with King Jr., Hamsterviel got really furious of Gantu's failure. As soon as Gantu woke up from another miserable night, Hamsterviel popped up on the big screen.

"Gantu. You're gonna have a good day today." He said devilishly.

"Why do you say that, sir?" Gantu asked, sitting on his bed.

"I've found another forbidden experiment Jumba created, but never released. He goes by the number of 7… 1… 5!"

"Experiment 715? What about the other 11 between 704 and 715?"

"They were useless… and functionless. We disposed them permanently. Now, back to 715. He's claimed as 'the biggest experiment ever made'."

"He's not bigger than me, is he?"

"No! He's bigger than every other experiment Jumba and I made, including 626. He's a Maine Coon-Rabbit mix with loads of muscle, speed, and badness. He has white fur with purple eyes and stripes on his arms. When you activate him, he reveals with an outfit."

"Which is?"

"A simple black tank top and baggy blue jeans. The casual."

"He sounds deadly!"

"Trust me. He's about as tall as to about up to your waist."

"Excellent. When will you sent him over?"

"Right… now." After that reply, Hamsterviel zapped 715's pod into Gantu's teleportation experiment pod holder. The giant alien walked over to it and picked it up, examining it as he spoke.

"So, with all these features this experiment has, he'll be able to beat the shit out of those abominations, right?" He asked.

"Exactly. All I can say is good luck. You're gonna need it." Hamsterviel replied before he clicked off. It was all silent as Gantu looked at the experiment pod of 715.

"You'll make a perfect assistant." He said to himself as he gathered his things for a sinister plan and left out of his ship with an evil smile, placing 715's pod in his pocket.

Meanwhile, at Lilo's…

The experiments were just waking up, including King Jr. and Wheels. Rexcko was still sleeping when Stitch sat up. The green lizard-like experiment was sleeping right next to him. Stitch chuckled at his sleeping position as he jumped off the couch and walked up to Angel, who was sleeping on top of Wheels as a bed. He smiled at her beauty before he shook her a little to wake her up.

"Good morning, Angel." He greeted as she opened her eyes. "Are you hungry?"

"Ih." Angel replied as she sat up slowly, being careful not to wake up Wheels.

"I'll cook for ya'll." Ryanello called out as he woke up, followed by Stitch Jr.. "I'm also an expert in cooking."

"I hope your cooking is as good as you fighting." Darryl swore as he sat up and yawned, followed by King Jr. and Koshi.

"Very funny, D."

Kyoto chuckled as she sat up with Rexcko.

"Good sense of humor, Darryl." She chuckled as Rexcko jumped off the couch.

"Can meega help?" He asked. "Meega an expert at cooking, too."

"Sure." Ryanello replied as he headed towards the kitchen. "With Rexcko and I cooking, we should be able to have the breakfast ready by the next 15 minutes."

"Okay." Stitch replied as he got himself comfortable on the couch and watched tv with Angel while King Jr., Stitch Jr., Koshi, Kyoto, and Wheels played a game of 'Uno!'.

As Rexcko and Ryanello were cooking, Rexcko stopped for a minute as he used his hyper-sensitive forked tongue to sniff out anything unfamiliar. This puzzled Ryanello as he froze from frying some bologna.

"Rex, what's wrong?" He asked. Rexcko didn't reply. He kept on sniffing with his tongue until he stopped and squealed.

"Uh, oh!" He swore as he quickly got into his defensive mode while gently placing the skillets back under the cabinet. While this was happening, Ryanello took a look at the coffee mug full of grease and it showed ripples every 5 seconds.

"Oh, damn! Not him, not now." He swore to himself as he quickly placed the final piece of fried bologna on a plate and ran into the living room with Rexcko. "Guys, you better get ready."

"Why? What's wrong, cousin?" Stitch asked, having his arm around Angel's shoulders.

"Gantu's comin'."

"Oh, no! Not again." Darryl swore. "That bastard never gives up, does he?"

"Naga." Koshi agreed as he got himself ready for battle.

"What's he gonna do anyway?" Kyoto asked as she stood up. "He doesn't have you to help him, Ry."

"Yeah, I know." Ryanello agreed. "Maybe he's got a trick up his sleeve this time."

"Meega hope not." Stitch Jr. protested. "Big Dummy can be big pain in the patookie."

"You got that right." Angel agreed as she hid behind the couch, since she wasn't made to fight.

"When Gantu opens the door, we attack. Capisice?" Darryl commanded.

"Right!" The other experiments, except Angel, replied in unison.

Meanwhile, outside Lilo's house…

Gantu was just approaching the bottom of the steps to the porch. He pulled out a glass of water and 715's pod and he dropped the pod in the glass until it exploded into what Hamsterviel had described earlier. Gantu smiled as he saw this tall, but huge experiment.

"Wow. Jumba really has his money's worth for an experiment like that." He said to himself as 715 stood straight up like a human. He was actually taller than what Hamsterviel had said. Gantu whistled. "Your height is a little above my belt, but it's close enough. What would you like to be named?"

"You can name me whatever you wish, man." 715 replied in a hansome, New York style, and deep male voice.

"Nice language skills. Okay. I'll name you… Kavino."

"Nice. What do you want me to do?"

"There are six genetic experiments inside this house behind you. What I need you to do is capture every last one of them and simply toss them behind you. I'll be hiding behind these trees and be prepared to catch them in my glass container. If the tiger-wolf-dragon mixed beast gets in your way, demolish him as soon as he interferes. Understand?"

"Yeah, man."

"Good. Now, go in there and make Dr. Jaques Von Hamsterviel proud."

Kavino nodded in response as he ran up the stairs and busted through the door, shocking Ryanello, Stitch, Stitch Jr., King Jr., Rexcko, Darryl, and Wheels. Even Angel was shocked to see him in the doorway. She gasped as she saw him from behind the couch.

_Who the hell is that? _Ryanello's thoughts asked inside his head. Kavino chuckled as he saw their shocked faces.

"Ya'll don't know who I am, do you?" He asked sarcastically.

"Hell, no. Who are you?" Darryl asked.

"My name's Kavino."

"Kavino?" Ryanello asked. "What kind of name is that?"

"Such a brave bastard, yet you're still amazed to see me regardless."

"Very." Stitch Jr. agreed. "What experiment number are you?"

"Funny you should ask because it's an amazing answer you just can't refuse to hear."

"I can, bitch!" Ryanello yelled. This response made Kavino chuckle devilishly.

"Pretty brave for an experiment. My number is 715."

"715?" The experiments and Darryl exclaimed in unison.

"Yes. I'm known as the forbidden experiment because of my size and strength capatcity. No other experiment can defeat me since I'm the most powerful experiment in the entire galaxy."

"You're bluffing! Let's get him!" Darryl commanded in anger as he sprang for attack. Ryanello pulled out his signature laserbladed sword as the other experiments, except Angel, attacked. Kavino showed no reaction as the stampede of experiments approached him. The first experiment that approached was Stitch. He attempted to tackle him, but he grabbed Stitch's face, which was a tight grip on the experiment's skull. He then tossed the blue alien over his shoulder and Gantu prepared his experiment containment tube to catch Stitch. As soon as he caught him and closed the lid, Kavino prepared himself for the next experiment, which was Rexcko. As soon as the lizard-like experiment was about to kick him with his big feet, Kavino grabbed one of his feet and he flung him over his shoulder, knocking him unconcious on the way. Gantu took out another containment pod and caught him and sealed it up. He chuckled as he looked at his first two captured experiments and smiled.

"This is easier than I thought." He said to himself.

Back in the house…

Angel decided to try and escape without Kavino catching her. She snuck out the back hallway, into the laundry room, and was about to escape out the back door until…

"Where do you think your going, Angel?" Kavino asked in a deep voice before he used his telekinetic powers to lift Angel off her feet and forced her towards him, knocking her out by giving her a strong punch on the head as he did so. As soon as she was knocked out, she fell into his arms and he tossed her unconcious body over his shoulder and she landed right in Gantu's glass container and he closed the lid, awaiting the next experiment. As Stitch saw his unconcious bushi bu beside him, he got really angry about Kavino's strength and supernatural powers.

"Meega na la qweesta." He muttered under his breath as he sat down with all four arms crossed in anger.

Back in the house, the remaining 5 experiments and Darryl stopped after what they saw Kavino do to three of their friends and just stood there. They were unafraid, but they were shocked.

"How in the hell can you do that to them!" Ryanello asked in fury.

"Because I can. If you don't like it, come and fight me." Kavino replied.

"Just what I was thinkin', bastard!" After that reply, Ryanello got his laserbladed sword ready and he was about to strike, but Kavino amazingly blocked it by simply grabbing the laser part of the sword and didn't get slashed. This shocked Ryanello. "What the f…?"

"What? Impressed, aren't you? My hands are so strong that not even a bee sting can hurt me. If that can't hurt me, so can't you whack-ass laser sword." After that, he simply flung Ryanello behind him with the sword and he landed in Gantu's next container and closed the lid. As soon as he put that down, Rexcko was speechless, but spoke anyway.

"You couldn't stop Kavino either?" He asked with surprise. Ryanello sat up, shook the dizziness out of his head, and nodded in response.

"Yeah." He replied in anger, leaning back against the glass. Gantu looked down at them and chuckled.

"Don't feel bad because Kavino can't be defeated." He said to them. "Just be glad you're not being blown to bits for being insubordinate."

"Naga bootifa!" Stitch exclaimed in anger as he banged against the glass with his fists, trying to escape. When he hit the glass the 5th time, lighting shocked the experiment's fist and his body, rendering him unconcious. Angel gasped in horror as she saw this.

"Naga!" She screamed. Rexcko's eyes went wide as he saw Ryanello get shocked as well for banging against the glass 5 times.

"I guess he didn't see Stitch." He said to himself.

Back in the house…

Stitch Jr., King Jr., Wheels, and Darryl remained. This time, it was Wheels' turn. He tried attacking with his plasma laserbreath. It was no good. He decided to try 'The Quad Wheel Laser Spinners' attack. He skidded on his wheels really fast until four bright spinning plasma particles showed. When he stopped spinning his wheels, they automatically fired like homing missles towards Kavino and, to Gantu's surprise, they blasted the huge experiment off the porch and he landed on his back on the ground hard.

"Kavino, what happened!" Gantu asked. Kavino sat up and dusted himself off before he spoke.

"That experiment's stronger than he looks." He replied. "He just blasted me!"

"Which experiment?"

"The one with the wheels as feet."

"That was experiment A-001. Try to capture that experiment last. That's something I would do if I were you. Hey! It rhymed!"

Kavino sighed as he stood back on his feet and leaped back up to the front door. King Jr. decided to give it a go. He stood in his place and vigoriously balled up his fists, making them light up into a blue glow. Kavino noticed that this was about to be just as the same as Wheels' attack. He decided to block this one with his fist powers. He crossed his arms in an 'X' before his fists lit up to a yellow color. King Jr. didn't notice his barrier as he fired his pair of blue flaming plasmaballs. When they collided to Kavino's barrier, it just reflected off and went back to King Jr. and they blasted him towards the wall behind Darryl, sending him unconcious. Kavino chuckled with pleasure as he saw this.

"Care to try me again, Wheels?" He asked before he walked up to the wheely experiment and picked him up by the scruff of his neck while he continued on his way to the unconcious King Jr. and picked him up by his right arm. When he turned around to head back to the door, Darryl stood in his way with a plasma whip in his left hand, ready to attack.

"You haven't fought me yet, you monster!" He yelled with deterimnation.

"No need to. I'm letting you live since you're not an experiment." Kavino replied.

"But, you ain't goin' nowhere with those two unless you fight past me first!"

"Really? Well, in that case…" To finish his response, he used his telekinetic powers again and forced Darryl in mid-air before he slammed him into the televison set, knocking him out and making him bleed on his back, his head, and his arms. Kavino chuckled as he walked out of the house with ease and jumped off the porch steps and walked up to Gantu. He handed the last two experiments to the giant alien and he placed them in his remaining two empty containers and closed them up.

"You are better than both 625 and 704 put together." Gantu commented. "Wait 'til Hamsterviel sees this. He'll stop yelling at me. Let's head back to the ship."

As the two left, 625 came from the bushes not too far from them. He was riding on top of Yang with a leather backpack on his back. He shook his head as he saw the two walk off with his cousins.

"I wonder if Darryl's still alive. Let's go inside, Yang." He commanded. Yang nodded in response as he did his funny walk towards the stairs and into the house, where they found Darryl unconcious on the floor in front of the bloodstained and destroyed tv. It was still making a few sparks here and there, but they didn't touch the unconcious creature. Yang walked up to Darryl and nudged him a little until he slowly opened his eyes and groaned to life.

To be continued…


	8. A Mutated Yang

Chapter 8: A Mutated Yang

"Ugh!" Darryl moaned as he opened his eyes and saw Yang and 625. "Yang? 625? What are you doing here?"

"We came here to help." 625 replied as he offered a hand to the miniature beast. He smiled as he took his hand and pulled himself up. "You look a mess."

"Yeah. I'm a little bloody, but I'll be fine."

Yang sniffed around and he walked up to behind the broken television. This puzzled Darryl and 625 as they watched him.

"Yang, what is it?" Darryl asked as he followed him. Yang suddenly squealed with horror as he began to panic. Darryl looked at him for a minute before he slowly lifted the tv to see…

"Kyoto!" He exclaimed. He saw her unconcious and bloody as well. He picked up her body and laid her down in his lap, trying to revive her as he spoke.

"I was wondering why she wasn't in the fight with the rest of the experiments." He said as he patted the second female experiment's face. 625 walked up to him and sat down.

"What was that experiment's name and number?" He asked.

"His name was Kavino and his number is 715."

"715? Whatever happened to the others between Ryanello and Kavino?"

"Who knows?"

"Dr. Hamsterviel. That's who."

Darryl suddenly showed a look of shock as he heard this reply.

"Exactly!" He exclaimed. "Maybe Jumba knows, too. Yang, do you think you can call Jumba and ask him what happened to the experiments that were between Ryanello and Kavino?"

"Ih." Yang replied as he headed for the kitchen and picked up the phone before dialing Jumba's number. After 3 rings, the other line picked up.

"Hello?" Jumba greeted.

"Aloha, Jumba." Yang greeted back.

"502? What brings you to call your creator?"

"Darryl wanna know what happened to other cousins that were made between 704 and 715."

"715! Oh, no! Hamsterviel unleashed forbidden experiment! You say little beast wants to know what happened to experiments 705 to 714?"

"Ih."

"They were actually a group of our baddest experiments ever… and by bad, I mean unfunctional. They were made functionless for some reason and they were disposed of. Where is what I don't know and neither does Hamsterviel. If you do happen to find experiments in the range of numbers 705 to 714, keep them and make sure they don't get into trouble, since they're all functionless… unless they can make up functions of their own. Understand?"

"Meega understand."

"Good. Tell the little beast that please."

"Meega will. Bye-bye."

"Hold on!"

"Gaba?"

"What happpened to 626 and the others?"

"They were captured by…"

"Gantu! I know who it is."

"But, Jumba, there was small change."

"What?"

"Gantu had 715 to assist him. All of them were captured… except 701."

"Kyoto?"

"Ih."

"Amazing. It looks like there's a desperate situation happening at this moment. With 715 unleashed into Hawaii, all of my previous experiments will fear of leaving true place. It's all down to you, 502."

"Meega?"

"Yes. You can mutate into experiment 716."

"Gaba?"

"Yes. I know it's impossible for you to mutate from one experiment number to another, but actually anything's possible for my experiments."

"So, when meega get extremely angry, meega will transform into 716, right?"

"Exactly."

"How big will meega be?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out. Now, go. Help Darryl and 701 rescue your cousins."

"Okay. Bye-bye."

"Good luck."

After that, Yang hung up the phone and he walked back over to Darryl, 625, and Kyoto. Kyoto was just waking up after 5 minutes of unconsicousness.

"Darryl?" She asked weakly. This made the three boys sigh with relief.

"Thank goodness, you're okay." Darryl pleaded happily. "Were you trying to plan a sneak attack?"

"Yeah. I guess I waited too long. The others got captured, right?"

'Yeah. 625 and Yang are here."

"Really?" She turned and saw the two experiments and smiled as she slowly got up from Darryl's lap. "Why are you two here?"

"We're here to help ya get Kavino and the experiments back." 625 replied, taking a bite out of a sandwich he pulled out of nowhere.

"Great."

"Yang, did you find out what happened to the experiments that were made between Ryanello and Kavino?" Darryl asked.

"Ih." Yang replied. "Jumba says that they were functionless somehow. He also said that if we happen to find at least one of them, we can keep it."

"Functionless?"

"Yeah."

"In other words, they're useless experiments created for absolutely no bullshit."

"Ih."

"Well, damn. What a total waste of valuable time."

"He also said that meega can mutate."

"Really?" Kyoto asked. "Into what?"

"Experiment 716."

"What?" 625 choked between gulps of his sandwich.

"Ih. He knows that all of the other cousins are afraid to come out, even for a breath of fresh air, because Kavino is loose. Unless meega don't mutate into 716, all of the cousins will be doomed."

"For now, we're gonna see if we can find any experiments that were made between Ryanello and Kavino with this." Kyoto commanded as she pulled out a high-tech experiment detector watch and strapped it on her right wrist. The boys were astonished by this small device.

"What kind of watch is that?" 625 asked in a dazed tone.

"It's something I happened to invent myself way before Kavino arrived. While you all were busy talking, I happened to sneak up into Jumba's room and use his tools to create this magnificiant watch. I'd like to call this 'The Experiment Detection Watch'. It can detect any experiment, even forbidden ones. All I have to do is classify the number of the experiment we're looking for and bam! It'll detects it in a snap."

"Niiiiiiiice!" The three boys geered in a dazed voice.

Meanwhile, at Gantu's ship…

Gantu was sitting back and relaxing while Kavino kept a close watch on the captured experiments that were placed in separate teleportation pods. He was sitting in a lounge chair watching them. Stitch was growling, Angel tried to calm him down, Rexcko played his Game Boy Advance, Ryanello was doing a few tricks with his yo-yo, Wheels just rolled around in circles, and King Jr. lifted weights with his own weight set. Kavino was speechless as he watched them do their own thing. Gantu chuckled.

"These experiments know how to past the time, I must say." He said matter-of-factly. "Stitch, however, better calm down or he's gonna be the oddball of the litter to get hurt."

"Naga! Meega takaba qweesta!" Stitch exclaimed in response as he tried to bang the glass again. This time, it shocked him when he hit it one time and he was knocked out again. Angel sighed as she gave up calming him down and sat down against the glass. Kavino chuckled at this presentation.

"Is Stitch always like that?" He asked Gantu.

"Most of the time, yeah. Other times, he feels as though there's nothing to do and he just gives up and surrenders." He replied.

"Harsh."

After that statement, Hamsterviel appeared on the main screen. Gantu noticed and simply turned his chair around so he could see him.

"Yes, Dr. Hamsterviel?" He asked.

"Gantu, have you got my… oh!" Hamsterviel replied as he looked behind the whale-like alien's back and saw the experiments. "It's about time you did something right. I am guessing now that experiment 715 was the perfect assistant for you."

"Indeed, he was, sir."

"Excelle… wait a minute. There's one missing."

"Huh?" Gantu turned around and saw that there was one missing: Kyoto.

"You didn't capture experiment 701?"

"I… guess not."

"What happened to her!"

"She must've been camaflauged somewhere and I didn't see her." Kavino replied innocently. "I'm sorry, Dr. Hamsterviel."

"Thank you for your kindest words, 715. Clearly, that is what I made you for beside the super strength and special abilities and such. As for Gantu, his apologizing is no use to me."

"Grrr!" Gantu growled.

"As a reward, 715, you will go back out and locate 701 and bring her back here. Gantu, you will stay here and supervise these experiments."

"But, sir…"

"No buts, Gantu! You've been doing the complaining for many days and nights now! I have no time for the silly excuses! What did you name 715?"

"…………Kavino, sir."

"Nice name. It matches his looks. Anyway, go, Kavino! Bring my beloved 701 back!"

"Right away, sir." Kavino replied like a solider before he headed for the elevator exit and left to search for Kyoto. Gantu slumped in his chair in anger as he looked at the experiments. Rexcko overheard the whole conversation as he paused his game for a minute.

"You be a good alien and stay here with the other experiments until Kavino gets back. Understand?" Hamsterviel commanded.

"Yes, sir." Gantu replied boredly before Hamsterviel nodded and clicked off. Rexcko busted out laughing.

"For someone who's been formally working for the Galatic Alliance, you sure are being treated more like a baby! AHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed. Gantu didn't flinch nor did he say another word as he allowed the green lizard-like experiment to continue laughing, feeling that he deserves it.

Meanwhile, in the town streets…

Kyoto, Darryl, 625, and Yang were all walking together down the street towards Gantu's ship. They were about a mile away from the beach when Kyoto's watch started beeping.

"Oh, geez!" She blurted out with shock. "This thing is useful, but it sure does scare the hell outta you. You just told the watch to detect experiment 708, right?"

"Yeah." Darryl replied as he looked at the watch. "Looks like he's in section 45, field 19."

"In other words, he's in the coffee shop. Let's go."

Minutes later…

The four of them arrived at Kiki's Coffee shop in search of experiment 708. Luckily, the coffee shop was closed and deserted so it was easy to find him. Kyoto was keeping her focus on her watch as she continued walking towards the precise location of the experiment. As she got closer, the beeping got faster. It was at medium speed when she stopped at the entrance of the actual shop.

"He's in here somewhere." She said to the boys, who followed behind. She proceeded foreward and the beeping got a little faster. She turned to the right and the beeping got to its maximum speed. She looked up and looked straight at a wall. This made her confused and frustrated. "What the hell…? Don't tell me he's inside this wall."

Darryl moved beside Kyoto and laid an ear beside the wall and tapped it twice. The same tapping played back, which made his eyes widen.

"He's in the wall, Kyoto." He said in depressed tone. "What I'm wonderin' is how the hell he got in there."

"That don't matter!" 625 yelled from afar as he looked at Yang. "Yang, fire away! Kyoto, Darryl, stand back!"

The two stood back towards the right side as Yang fired a lava ball from his back and it made the wall explode, leaving a huge hole in the wall. Inside the hole, experiment 708 was sleeping peacefully. He was a saber-toothed tiger-wolf-rabbit mix with periwinkle colored fur with lime green stripes on his back and midnight blue eyes hidden in his closed eyes. He was about the size of a red panda. He even had the tail of a red panda. Kyoto awed at the adorable, but functionless experiment.

"He's so cute." Kyoto cooed as she slowly walked up to him and shook him a little. After 5 shakes, 708 woke up by slowly opening his big hamster-like midnight blue colored eyes and looked up at Kyoto, who smiled down upon him with love in her heart.

"He looks too cute to have a function anyway." She said to herself as she picked him up and craddled him in her arms. "Since Lilo's not here, I get to name you. I'll call you… Ice."

"Ice?" 625 asked confusingly. "Is that the best name you can come up with?"

"Like I have any other names to think of? Shut the hell up, please!"

"My bad."

"I think Ice is perfect for him." Darryl agreed as he randomly pulled out a wagon from nowhere. Kyoto gently placed Ice inside and he sat in the cutest position they ever did see.

"Awwwwwwww!" They all cooed in unison.

"I can see why some of these are functionless." Darryl predicted as he took the handle of the wagon and headed out with the others until…

"Well, well, well." Kavino started, standing in Darryl's way. "Look who I missed earlier. You lookin' quite sexy there… Kyoto!"

"At least I have less dependence on a big dummy!" Kyoto shouted back in anger. "I'm not going anywhere with you, bitch!"

"Oooh! I like them feisty! I don't really care what you say! I just want you come along with me like a good girl and you and your bastards won't get hurt."

"NAGA!" Yang splurted out. "MEEGA CHATOOKA QWEESTA PATOOKIE!"

"Is that so, Yang? You really think you can kick my ass?"

"Ih!"

"Well, I'd love to fight, but as you didn't notice, I have an experiment to capture. C'mon, Kyoto."

"Did you hear what I said!" Kyoto exclaimed, standing her ground. "I'm not going anywhere with a crazy bastard like you!"

"Oh, you are… and you will. Even if I have to shoot your sexy ass." Those were Kavino's final words before he formed a plasma ball in his hands and fired it at her before she amazingly flipped out of the way and landed right behind him. He sensed her and he grabbed her by the wrist hard, nearly breaking it. She grunted in clentched teeth as she resisted the pain and escaped without any problems and Kavino turned around. 625 was wide eyed as he saw this brawl.

"That's experiment 715, a.k.a. Kavino?" He asked Darryl, who nodded in response. "Damn. He looks like a 715."

Back in the fight, Kavino tried grabbing the fast female by her ears, but she flipped out of the way again, barely having Kavino's hand touch them. He got aggrivated as decided to just try to punch her. She blocked it easily and she kicked him in the stomach hard, nearly knocking the wind out of him. Yang decided to help by simply shooting his lava balls to Kavino's back. He felt this and he immediately turned around and ran up to the lava experiment. He then grabbed him by his neck and choked him to death for about 5 minutes before he slammed him face first into the ground, making a crater in the ground. Kyoto stood her ground as she saw this before she ran up and tried a sneak jump and kick attack on the back of his head. Again, Kavino felt her coming nearer before he unsupectedly turned around really fast and slammed her under her chin, which knocked her out the moment she landed hard on the ground. Darryl was speechless, 625 fainted, and Ice grew scared as he hid a little lower in the wagon. Kavino chuckled with satisfaction as he walked up to Kyoto's unconscious body and picked it up before he jumped off at the speed of light, leaving Darryl, 625, Yang, and Ice in silence.

"Tell me that didn't just happen." 625 muttered under his breath. Yang slowly got up and he growled in extreme anger for what Kavino did to him. He started growling even louder as the piece of land that was under his feet started to spout lava without hurting him. The other three looked right at him and grew nervous. Yang was mutating!

"Is he doing what I think he doing or am I just seeing things?" Darryl asked himself as 625 and Ice shrugged his shoulders in response.

Meanwhile, at Gantu's ship…

It was all silent again when Rexcko stopped laughing and resumed his game. Wheels was still going in circles and this was making Gantu dizzy… until he heard the elevator door open. He turned around in his chair and found Kavino at the entrance with the unconscious Kyoto in his arms. This made all of the experiments gasp in horror.

"KYOTO!" Koshi screamed as he saw his beloved girlfriend injured and knocked out.

"Show off." Gantu muttered under his breath as Kavino opened the last remaining empty teleportation pod and placed her body in it before he closed it again. After that, he looked at Gantu with a confused look on his face.

"What? You didn't think I could actually complete a mission?" He asked as he walked to his spot next to Gantu.

"I've could've done better." The whale-like experiment complained. This only made Kavino laugh.

"Like I would care nonetheless."

At this point, Gantu was about punch this experiment silly until…

_**BOOM!**_

An explosion stopped the altercation and it revealed a huge hole in the door. The hole showed 625, Darryl with Ice still in the wagon, and Yang was looking very monsterous. He was almost at Gantu's exact height, except he was 4 inches shorter. He was extremely muscular with gleaming red eyes and steam was coming from his backspikes at every exhale he took. His tail was also steaming, just by itself though. This made Gantu nervous and Kavino stand his ground. All of the other experiments stopped what they were doing and looked speechlessly at the mutated Yang.

"Who the hell is that?" Gantu asked with shock. Kavino grew furious as he recognized who it was.

"Yang." Kavino replied in a soft voice as he moved a little further. When he took his 7th step, Yang growled as he inhaled first, then released a plasma fire beam towards him, knocking him through three teleportation pod glasses, freeing Rexcko, Koshi, and Kyoto. As soon as Koshi got out, he ran over to his unconscious girlfriend and embraced her sadly while Rexcko walked up to him and silently told him to walk with him back to where Yang was standing alongside Darryl and Ice. Stitch, Angel, King Jr., Stitch Jr., Ryanello, and Wheels were remaining as Kavino slowly, but painfully stood up. He had bloody scars all over his body from the sharp glass. Yang smiled with satisfaction as he stomped foreward towards Gantu, but when he got up to him, he just stood there. Gantu looked straight at his face, which was very evil looking. When Yang smiled devilishly, he knocked him towards a computer system faster than the speed of light, roaring in the process. Kavino was almost up and running as Yang got up to the remaining trapped experiments. When he was about to break the glasses to free them, Kavino made an unsuspecting attack by firing a water crystal beam at him… but it didn't do any harm, since lava is hotter than water. Kavino noticed and slammed his fist against the back wall in anger.

"Goddamn it!" He swore to himself. "I forgot he's powered by lava and fire. I'll just have to try somethin' else."

And so he did. He powered up a green plasma ball he likes to call the "Ultima" ball. When it was fully powered up, Yang sensed it and fired a lava smudge from his volcano-like spikes on his back and it burned Kavino's hands, making his Ultima ball disappear.

"AHHHHHHH, SHIT!" He screamed. Yang chuckled in his growl before he finally slammed the remaining 6 glasses into pieces and Ryanello, Stitch, Angel, King Jr., Wheels, and Stitch Jr. were free as they ran back to Darryl and the other four experiments. It was just Kavino and Yang left and Kavino was able to shake the burning pain away from Yang's lava smudge.

"There's no way of beatin' this guy!" He said to himself. "There's gotta be a way."

He tried again. He pulled out his laserbladed sword and prepared himself. Yang looked at him with a blank stare.

"HA! You don't have one of the… oh, my God."

Yang pulled out a laserpowered scythe-lance mix in one hand and a quadruple laserbladed sword in the other, making an "X". This made Kavino nervous, but he soon showed him the other end of his double-bladed laserbladed sword. They were even as they began fighting weapon-to-weapon. As they experiments and Darryl were watching them, Stitch, Rexcko, Angel, Stitch Jr., Wheels, Ryanello, and King Jr. were eyeing Ice in question.

"What experiment is this?" Ryanello asked.

"This is experiment 708, otherwise known as Ice." Kyoto replied when she fully recovered.

"What does he do?" Rexcko asked.

"Nothing, really. He's functionless."

"Is that why Jumba didn't mention him or the others that were made between Kavino and me?" Ryanello asked.

"Exactly. They're cute, but they're functionless. That's what makes them obsolete at this moment."

"How do you exactly know all of non-existing cousins are cute and fluffy like meega?" Stitch asked, embracing Angel. Kyoto shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't know. Maybe it's just a wild guess."

At that response, Ice squealed so high, it nearly pierced their eardrums. They all looked at him with a surprising stare.

"Maybe these are baby experiments. That's why they're functionless." 625 guessed in a dazed voice.

Back in the ship…

Kavino was outnumbered as he was bleeding immensely on his abdomen and face when he was slammed to the wall for the 5th time by Yang's outrageous weapons. He laid there motionless for 10 minutes before Yang walked up to him and placed a pair of two fingers on his neck to check his pulse. There was no pulse at all. He was dead. Yang roared in victory as he turned his weapons off and put them away. After his 10 second roar, he stomped back to his cousins before he slowly shrunk down back to his normal form and collasped to the ground with exhaustion. Ice decided to help him by pulling him into the wagon with him and allowed him to rest. Kyoto smiled at Ice's kindness.

"He deserves it. C'mon, everybody. Let's head back." She announced as she lead them back to Lilo's house. On their way back,all of the other experiments cheered for them for defeating Kavino. Yin saw Yang sleeping in the red wagon with Ice watching him. He slithered over towards him and carefully picked up his completely opposite cousin and patted Ice on his head for a thanks before he slithered off. When they all arrived back to Lilo's house, 625 turned the other direction without saying a word, which made Stitch come after him with worry.

"Why is cousin 625 leaving?" He asked.

"I don't really belong with you guys, remember?" 625 replied. "I'd rather be Gantu's annoying sidekick than stay here. I was glad to help you guys out, though." After that reply, 625 left back to Gantu's ship. When he was completely gone, Stitch sighed with a smile.

"Meega like you better like that anyway." He said softly before heading back in the house with the others.

Later…

Ice was quietly working on Kyoto's Experiment Detection watch in Jumba's room. He had it nearly broken apart with just the insides showing. The gears, microchips, and everything. While he was working, Stitch Jr. entered and he was astonished by what Ice was doing, even though he was a baby.

"Huh?" He asked as he walked into the room and closed the door behind him. He walked up to Ice, who had his back turned as he was working on Kyoto's watch. When he came up beside the baby experiment, he was keeping his eyes on the watch until Ice noticed.

"Eega machooka ficha?" He asked in his baby-pitched voice.

"Meega was wondering what new cousin is doing." Stitch Jr. replied.

"Oh! Maga teecha ozaka tenchu."

"Huh?"

"Maga teecha ozaka tenchu. Usaka raneechu!" Those were Ice's final words before he walked off to search for a small screwdriver. Stitch was still confused as to what Ice said. He didn't understand a single word he just said and it made him puzzled for quite a while. He was getting sleepy anyway, so he decided to leave him alone and continue his work on Kyoto's watch. When he got in bed, Ice's language was still in question as he fell asleep with an emotionless look on his face.

To be continued…


	9. A New Cousin and a New Language

Chapter 9: A New Cousin… and a New Language

The sun was rising on the horizon and it was shining through Lilo's room window, waking up Rexcko. Stitch was inside with him, but he was still asleep. As the green lizard-like experiment sat up and yawned, he heard a low beeping sound coming from downstairs. He went to the elevator and he went down. He looked up at Jumba's room door and heard the same beeping he heard before. He curiously walked up the stairs towards the door and he slowly opened the door. As he looked inside, he saw Ice asleep on the bottom bunk of Pleakley and Jumba's bed. He looked to his right and saw where the whirring was coming from. He saw a huge machine with Kyoto's watch on the pedastal of the contraption. It had a gold coloring to it as he took a closer look at it. When he was about to reach for the watch, he heard shuffling in Ice's bed and he quickly turned around to see him. When Ice was into full focus of his tired eyes, he didn't see anybody. He looked puzzled as he sat up and yawned.

"Maga taka fokeeba eechachu." He said to himself as he walked over to the newly designed watch and took it off the pedastal and carefully inspected it.

While this was happening, Rexcko, in his invisible form, was standing right by the window of the room, watching Ice inspect the new watch before he placed it on his wrist and clipped it on tight and walked off. This puzzled the invisible reptile-like experiment.

"Huh?" He asked himself as he turned visible again and went back to Lilo's room upstairs. When he was completely in the room, he was nearly knocked over when he amazingly saw…

"Ice!" He exclaimed. Stitch and the other experiments were up there with him as well, having Stitch Jr. standing next to the midnight blue eyed experiment.

"Meega saw Ice make cousin's watch better." He announced as he held up Ice's wrist. "Tell them what it is."

"Iteeka colladichi 'Super Dynamingo Experiment Decantako Watchiki'." Ice replied in an announcer's voice. "Maga inventa magasilviidio."

All of the experiments and Darryl looked blank and dumb-founded after Ice spoke. They didn't understand a single word he just said.

"Gaba?" Stitch called out in the middle of the blank silence.

"That's what I say, Stitch." Ryanello agreed. "I didn't understand a single goddamn word Ice just said."

"But, I did so." A familiar voice called from behind Rexcko. They all looked to see Jumba, Pleakley, and Lilo. They were happy to see them.

"You're back!" Koshi cheered as he ran up to hug Jumba. "But, so early at that, too."

"Yeah. Nani was starting to feel a little homesick, so we finally chose to come back." Lilo agreed. She looked at Ice and grew shocked. "Who's this?"

"This is one of forbidden, but disposed experiments because of being functionless." Jumba replied as he walked up to Ice. "This is experiment 708."

"What good is it to have an experiment if he doesn't have any functions?" Pleakley asked.

"Just to have somebody to talk to. What did you name 708?"

"I named him Ice." Kyoto replied.

"Excellent name. Welcome to your new ohana, Ice."

"Tanaka." Ice thanked as he blushed. This got everybody puzzled again.

"What did he say?" Ryanello asked.

"Ah! About Ice's unusual language. This is advanced version of 626's language as well as all of the other experiments. His is called Raklingorion. It is rare language only spoken by those that have been marked as forbidden and functionless or from a different planet or quadrant."

"So, he really has a function, but it's not called a function. Am I right?" Darryl asked.

"Exactly. Great prediction, little beast. He has 'unique hobbies' instead of 'functions'."

"What's the difference?" King Jr. asked.

"Difference is this: hobbies are everyday things other people do here on Earth, such as constructing machinery or fixing watches. Functions are special powers, like 626 has super strength. Get it?"

"Ohhh, now meega get it." Stitch Jr. replied.

"So, let me get this straight: Ice is functionless, but he has everyday hobbies instead." Kyoto refreshed.

"Exactly. Does evil genius need to repeat explination?"

"No!" Everybody, except Ice, replied in unison.

"Good. Now, about what he just said. Repeat it again."

"Iteeka colladichi 'Super Dynamingo Experiment Decantako Watchiki'." Ice repeated. Jumba translated.

"He just said 'I just made 'Super Dynamic Experiment Detector Watch'."

"Oh." Rexcko replied. "What did he say after that?"

"Maga inventa magasilviidio." Ice replied.

"He invented it himself." Jumba translated.

"It looks more like my watch with an upgrade." Kyoto observed, taking a good look at the watch. "I love it. Aren't you gonna give it to me?"

"Nagama!" Ice exclaimed. "Maga inventa, gaza eeka oblega!"

"He said that he doesn't want to give it to you. He invented it, so he gets to wear it." Jumba translated again.

"Fine." Kyoto gave in. "As long as you don't break it."

"You all will get along with 708 and make him feel welcome. What would make him feel more welcome is that if you search for another one of his own cousins or should I say, another functionless experiment. This could be excellent use for new watch."

"Yeah, I guess. It'll keep him pre-occupied." Darryl agreed. "You what us to start the search now?"

"The earlier the better."

Meanwhile, at Gantu's ship…

625 just came up the elevator and was shocked at the sight he saw. The entire ship was covered with blood, laser shot holes, and Yang's lava smudges. He looked at Gantu, who was sitting in his trusty chair in front of the big monitor.

"Damn, Gantu." 625 swore. "What the hell happened in here?"

"Those abominations! That's what happened." Gantu muttered in anger as he looked at the dead Kavino laying on the floor. 625 looked at him and scoffed.

"I always knew I was a better sidekick than that bitch."

"BETTER? YOU COULDN'T EVEN HELP ME CATCH 601!"

"So? At least I don't have weapons that could explode on contact with lava."

"Grrrrr…"

"Growl all you want, it's your damn fault your new assistant's ass got kicked!" As 625 said this, Gantu had it up to here with is smart mouth and was about to punch him before Hamsterviel clicked in on the screen.

"GANTU!" He yelled. "HURT 625 AND I'LL HURT YOU FROM ONE OF MY LASERBEAMS!"

"Sorry, sir." Gantu apologized.

"Enough with the apologzing! Thanks to the help of that 502, experiment 715 is gone!"

"Don't you have… oh, I don't know… another new assistant for Gantu?" 625 asked sarcastically.

"As a matter of fact, I do… but, note: this experiment is way past deadly and horrific."

"Really?" Gantu and 625 asked in unison nervously.

"Yes. He is experiment 718. I just created his pod. All you have to do is activate him."

"Where shall I pick him up when you deliver him?" Gantu asked with evil in his eyes.

"I suggest the lighthouse this time."

"Excellent. I'll meet him there."

Meanwhile, in the town square…

Darryl, Kyoto, Koshi, Stitch, Stitch Jr., Wheels, Jumba, and Ice were out searching for another functionless experiment for Ice to communicate with. Speaking of which, Ice was riding on the back of Wheels as he was just crusing along with the others. He was looking at his watch in the process. When they were about 5 miles away from Lilo's hula school, the watch beeped twice before a red blip showed on the watch's face.

"Ooh, ooh!" Ice exclaimed as he pointed to his watch with excitement. "Maga forchooka tambino!"

"He said 'He found functionless cousin.' It must be in hula school just ahead." Jumba translated.

"How could a functionless experiment end up in a hula school?" Kyoto asked. "That's the worst place to hide."

"Why say that, 701?"

"Everyday, there's a whole lot of people being taught some hula and he could be seen any minute now. That's why."

"You do have good point. 708, you and A-001 must enter inside hula building and seek out experiment the watch found. As soon as you do, come right back out. No communication to civilians. Understand?"

"Plasooka!" Ice replied as Wheels nodded in response.

"Good. Now, go… and be very cautious of others."

Minutes later…

Ice and Wheels entered inside the hula school from the wheelchair ramp, searching for the functionless experiment. The red dot on the watch was getting range even closer when they approached the stage, which was deserted. Since Wheels couldn't roll himself up the stairs, he decided to let Ice go up the stage and get the experiment. As he got off of Wheels' back, he walked up the stairs and went backstage, where the red dot was getting closer to the center of the face. He looked up from the device and saw a wooden crate up ahead. He looked at the watch and walked a few more feet towards the crate until he stopped 1 foot away from it. The red dot was in the center, which meant that it was in the box. He squealed with delight as he tried to open the crate, but no avail. He searched around backstage for a crowbar and eventually found one right next to the exit door. He picked it up and walked back to the crate and tried to open it again with the crowbar. It snapped open and he used his hands to finish the rest. When the crate was fully opened, he saw a dragon-snake that was about 4 feet long and had short 2.5 inch legs. He was green with yellow stripes on his baby blue spiked back and hot pink colored eyes. He was wrapped up like a rattlesnake waiting to strike as he looked a bit scared. He shivered as Ice entered the crate and saw that there was a leash attached to his black collar and he tried to calmly pull him out.

"Kazagki muko." He pleaded softly. "Maga nanga hurganta ditoo."

The dragon-snake experiment remained calm and brave as he walked along with Ice out of the crate and back to Wheels, who was astonished by the experiment Ice found walking beside him by leash. Both of the functionless experiments got on Wheels' back before they rode back out with the others. Jumba clapped 5 times before he spoke.

"Ah! The watch works." He announced.

"What experiment number is he?" Darryl asked as he took a good look at the new experiment. Jumba pulled out his portable experiment analyzer and typed a few buttons before a computer beep was heard.

"This is experiment 711. His 'hobby' is creating spaceships, cars, and motorcycles."

"Cool!" Stitch exclaimed.

"Now, that's a useful hobby." Kyoto agreed. "Can he build anything else?"

"Actually, yes. He can also build mechs or giant robots." Jumba replied.

"WHOA!" Stitch Jr. and Koshi exclaimed in unison.

"708, since you found 711, what will you name him?"

"Hmmmmm." Ice thought for a minute before he finally made up his mind. "Maga nomania Trayhawhyan."

"He said that he'll name him Trayhawhyan."

"That's a long name for an experiment… if it is long." Kyoto commented.

"Yes, it is long name. May be hard to spell."

"How do you spell it?" Koshi asked.

"Aw, does evil genius have to spell 711's name?"

"YEAH!" Everybody, except Ice and Trayhawhyan, replied in unison.

"Fine. It is spelled as follows: T-R-A-Y-H-A-W-H-Y-A-N. Happy?"

"Yeah." Darryl replied in a daze. "So, it's pronounced like 'tray hawaiian', right?"

"Exactly. You understand completely. Now, shall we go back to little girl's house, so she can meet 711?"

"Lets." Stitch Jr. replied before everybody departed back to their house.

Meanwhile, at the deserted lighthouse near the coast…

Gantu arrived with 625 beside his feet as they saw a small pod ship laying in front of the lighthouse. They walked up to it and Gantu looked at his lazy assistant.

"What?" 625 asked.

"You volunteer to open this ship for me. Sounds hard?" Gantu ordered sarcastically. 625 groaned at his behavior.

"Fine, but I'm givin' the pod to you, old master!" After that reply, he walked a little closer to the small ship and pressed a small red button and the glass covering the pod itself opened, revealing steam and a gold pod with silver numbers saying '718'. This made the experiment's eyes widen with fear as he slowly picked up the pod and walked up to Gantu.

"Here's you new… assistant." He muttered as Gantu took the rare pod and took a good look at it.

"A gold pod with silver numbers?" He asked himself. "That's the first. We'll head back to the ship and activate it from there. How about that, 625?"

"I was afraid you was gonna say that."

Later, at Lilo's house…

"Here is experiment 711." Jumba announced to Nani, Pleakley, and Lilo. "His hobbies are creating cars, spaceships, motorcycles, and giant mechs or battle robots."

"Another dragon experiment." Lilo muttered. "Greaaaaaaaat."

"What's with moaning? 711 is productive, creative, and a heartwarming experiment. He can also be excellent friend to 708. You wanna know 711's name?"

"Yeah." Pleakley replied. "I'll bet one of the little monsters named him."

"As matter of fact, yes. 708 named 711. Tell them what you name him, 708."

"Trayhawhyan." Ice replied. This puzzled the three.

"Trayha-what?" Nani asked.

"Heh-heh." Jumba chuckled. "Trayhawhyan. It's rare name, but very pleasing to us aliens."

"It sure is." Pleakley agreed. "I'll bet someone would wanna keep both of these experiments as pets, since they don't have functions." This statement made Lilo look a bit sad.

"What is wrong, little girl?"

"Does this mean that we're actually gonna put them up for adoption?" Lilo asked sorrowfully. Jumba nodded slowly, even though he desperately didn't want to.

"Sadly, yes. Your animal control chief says that since functionless experiments aren't meant to fight, they can be used as great pets. We'll have to let them stay with us for one more day, which is tomorrow, then we send them to adoption center by 11:00 pm tomorrow. Sound like plan?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. 708, 711, I know you two really wanna stay with us ohana, but there is law we must obey. Law says that all functionless experiments must be placed in for adoption. I sure hope you understand this."

"Yantaka." Ice replied while Trayhawhyan just nodded.

Meanwhile, in Gantu's ship…

625 was standing on top of the computer's keyboard while Gantu set up his little experiment activation display in front of him.

"I'm not so sure about activatin' this experiment. What if he's a mutation of another experiment?" 625 asked with concern.

"Don't worry, 625." Gantu warned before he settled his glass beaker filled with water and held the pod of 718 above it. "Once we activate this new assistant of mine, we'll see if this was worth creating. Don't… blink." After that last command, Gantu dropped the pod into the glass and it started to glow a bright yellow before it finally exploded into…

To be continued…


	10. The Wrath of 718

Chapter 10: The Wrath of 718

(Just to remind you, 10 characters from Warner Bros. will be special guests in this chapter and possibly the remainder of this story. Also, if you thought I forgot about Pazazzii from the last story, I didn't. Enjoy.)

When we last left off, Gantu dropped 718's pod into the water filled beaker. Let's see what it emerged into.

Gantu dropped the pod into the glass and it started to glow a bright yellow before it finally exploded into…

"Whoa!" 625 exclaimed.

"Amazing." Gantu muttered.

718 emerged into a whopping 20 foot caracal-wolf-rabbit-dragon mix with sharper-than-sharp claws and teeth. His body was extremely muscular and he wore torn pants and a brown vest. He had deadly blood red eyes along with his blue colored fur with peach stripes on his arms and back. He also had 15 foot wingspan dragon wings that were flapping on their own. One more thing he had was a whole arsenal of weapons: scythes, laserbladed swords, lances, katanas, nunchucks with small knives at each end of each stick, a double-bladed sword, laserguns, plasma blasters, rocket launchers, etc. This made Gantu and 625 speechless.

"Goddamn." 625 muttered as Gantu remained silent.

"Hello, Gantu and 625." 718 spoke in an extremely deep male voice. "How can I assist you?"

"Uh……" Gantu had to snap out of it before he replied. "…I need you to do me a favor."

"Anything."

"There's a few experiments I want you to capture for me: Rexcko, Angel, Kyoto, Koshi, Ryanello, Wheels, King Jr., and now, Ice and one more experiment… I haven't got his name yet."

"What about 626?"

"Forget 626! He's impossible to capture."

"You have my word. I need a name."

"And you shall. I'll name you… Platanium."

"Perfect."

The next morning…

The entire ohana was in the kitchen eating breakfast. Ice and Trayhawhyan weren't feeling too confident about even eating theirs because of the fact that they have to be placed up for adoption tonight. Their last glance of their friendly ohana was gonna last until 11:00 tonight. Jumba looked at the two functionless experiments and looked a bit concerned.

"Do not worry, 708 and 711." He pleaded as he patted Ice on the shoulder. "Being placed for adoption is not that bad to experience. You will not be put to sleep or any of that sort, at least."

"Maga rokiki Trayhawhyan diforno gagachu." Ice sadly moaned as he started crying in Jumba's arms. Trayhawhyan felt the same sadness in himself as well, but resisted crying immensely like Ice. He just leaked tears in silence.

"I know, I know, but do not be scared, 708. Evil genius knows that some friendly being will adopt you as soon as you get to shelter."

"Meega feel bad about new cousins leaving so soon, Jumba." Stitch pleaded as he finished his breakfast.

"So do I, 626. I'm sure they will miss us eternally."

"So, who do you think might adopt them?" Lilo asked as Kyoto and Koshi nodded in agreement. Right on cue, footsteps were heard from the very back door. They saw Pazazzii come in rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes. Koshi was astonished to see him.

"Pazazzii?" He asked surprisingly. "Were were you, cousin?"

"I was put into a deep sleep in Jumba's ship for a few months. He figured I needed a good long nap to relax myself." Pazazzii replied as he walked into the kitchen. "So, what's the deal, genius?"

"708 and 711 are about to be placed up for adoption tonight. We want them to have as much of a last day with us as possible." Jumba replied.

"I'll help out, then. Oh, and to answer your question about who's gonna adopt these two functionless cousins, I received a video postcard from California. I found it in your mailbox, Jumba. Want me to play it?"

"Yes, please. Let's see this together."

5 minutes later…

The ohana was sitting in the tv room together while Pazazzii set up the tape. Ice and Trayhawhyan were sitting between Stitch and Lilo. When the tape started playing, Pazazzii took his seat as the screen showed four Looney Tunes.

"Hey, docs from Hawaii." Bugs started. He was sitting with Lola, Daffy, and Sylvester as he continued. "Bugs Bunny here. Sittin' wit me are Lola Bunny, Daffy Duck, and Sylvester. We've hoid from a little goil of yours dat you guys have two experiments dat we can have as pets. It was Lola's idea to send ya dis tape, so we can let ya know that we're preparin' to come over so we can pick dem up. Ya don't have ta put 'em in da shelter, though."

"Really?" Jumba asked himself as the tape continued.

"Our phone number is in the tape's box." Lola reminded. "Just call us after you've made up your mind on whether you trust us or not. Truly, you should trust us."

"Yeah." Sylvester added. "We've taken care of many petsth in many shapesth and sizthesthe, stho you really don't have to be choosthy."

"And Lola'sth an exthpert at takin' care of petsth." Daffy added. "If you've named them already, that'sth great, but it's also okay if you didn't. She'll name them for ya. If you did name them, however, you can tell usth what their namesth are during the phone call. We'll be prepared."

"Dat's right, doc." Bugs agreed. "We already got the pet care supplies and everyting. All we need to do now is come over and get 'em. Just give us the address to ya house durin' the phone call and we'll come right over by tonight, if dat's okay. Tanks for takin' da time to watch dis tape and we hope ta see ya soon. See ya." After that last statement, the tape clicked off and Pazazzii ejected the tape. Afterwards, he pulled out a small folded sheet of paper that contained the Looneys' phone number and handed it to Jumba.

"Well, ya saw the tape, ya got the info, now call 'em. They really wanna be here by tonight to pick them up." Pazazzii announced as he handed him the folded paper.

"All I have to do is give rendevous information to little girl's house and that's it?" Jumba asked.

"Yeah, that's all there is to it."

"Well, let's hope bigger girl does not mind having 4 animal characters in her house. I will call now." Jumba pulled out his cyberphone and dialed the exact numbers on the paper. After a few rings, the other line picked up.

"Hello?" Mr. Warner said on the other line.

"Who is this being speaking, please?" Jumba asked back.

"This is, uh… Mr. Warner. Who is this?"

"This is evil genius, Jumba Jookiba, calling from Hawaiian island of Lilo's. I want to speak with gray rabbit with awkward accent, please."

"You mean Bugs Bunny?"

"Exactly."

"Oh. Hold on a minute."

"Holding." After a 3 minute pause, Bugs finally spoke.

"Hey, doc." He greeted from the other line. "You must be Jumba."

"That is me, I am. I saw video postcard from you."

"Well, is it a deal or what?"

"Deal is settled. I will give you rendevous location for ohana and we will see you then."

"Good. Do da pets have names?"

"Yes. 708 named Ice and 711 named Trayhawhyan."

"Wow. Long name for da 711 one."

"Well, it was 708's idea to name 711."

"Dat explains it. So, what your location, evil doc?"

Meanwhile, in the nearby trees by Lilo's house…

Platanium was among the trees, well camaflauged, when he saw that the expriments Gantu mentioned were inside. He chuckled with evil in his eyes as he saw them.

"This'll be too damn easy." He said to himself as he quietly went behind the house, looking for a way to sneak in. He eventually found Jumba's ship back there and decided to hide there until the right moment to strike commenses.

3 hours and 15 minutes later…

The experiments, Jumba, Darryl, Lilo, and Pleakley just finished their lunch just in time to hear 3 knocks at the front door. Jumba walked to the door and opened it, revealing the four Looneys.

"Well, well, well." He started. "Perfect timing, I see."

"What?" Bugs asked confusingly. "Ya just finished lunch?"

"Yes. You four came right on time… and a bit early. I though you said tonight."

"I did, but somehow, we managed to get a really fast jet to get here fasta."

"Useful, it is. Come on in and meet your new pets."

The Looneys did so as Jumba closed the door behind them. Lola awed at Ice and Trayhawhyan as they looked up at them curiously.

"Awwww, look at them." Lola sighed as she picked up Ice and rubbed his head. "They're so cute."

"They sure are." Sylvester agreed as he picked up Trayhawhyan. "Did you sthay they were…… functhtionlessth?"

"Indeed, I did. They don't have functions like 626, 626.5, 624, 700, 701, 234, 579, A-001, and A-002 have. Functions are special powers, like in 626's case, being smarter than supercomputer. 708 and 711 has are call 'hobbies'." Jumba replied in his usual expert manner. This made Lola, Bugs, and Daffy go wide eyed after that reply before Sylvester spoke.

"Shit! Okay, cool." He replied, dazed. "Stho, there isth a real differencthe between 'functionsth' and 'hobbiesth', right?"

"Exactly."

While this discussion was going on, Nani just came in and nearly fainted when she saw the four Looney Tunes.

"What the…?" She exclaimed as she dropped her bags. "Who're they?"

"We're da Looney Tunes, doc." Bugs replied. "I'm Bugs Bunny."

"I'm Daffy Duck." Daffy added.

"I'm Lola Bunny… no relation, but married." Lola added, still patting Ice on the back.

"And I'm Sthylvesthter." Sylvester finished. "You are…?"

"N… n… na… na… nani." Nani managed to reply as she slowly picked up her bags, keeping her eyes on the four animal friends.

"No need to be sthcared, Nani." Daffy pleaded kindly. "We ain't gonna hurt ya."

"Good. Jumba, why are they here?"

"They're here to adopt Ice and Trayhawhyan." Lilo replied.

"Oh. You may wanna leave a quickly as possible, though."

"Why?" Lola asked.

Before Nani could reply, a blast came from the back door and it blasted down the door along with leaving a huge thick cloud of dust. Among the dust, Jumba managed to sit up next to Lola, who rubbed her head in pain. Seconds later, she realized that Ice was missing.

"Where did Ice go!" She exclaimed to Jumba, who started looking around through the dust. He slowly stood up and carefully walked around, searching for anybody. He nearly tripped when he felt something tap on his toe. He looked down and saw Sylvester holding Pazazzii tight, but they were both unconcious.

"I found cat friend and 579." He replied as he kneeled down towards the two. "They seem to be unconcious."

"Really?" Lola ran up to him and took a closer look at the two as well. "At least they're okay. Where's everybody else?"

Jumba continued searching for anymore beings while Lola tried to revive Sylvester and Pazazzii. He felt another tap on his foot and found Lilo, Pleakley, Darryl, and Nani in one pile.

"Are you guys okay?" He asked them. Darryl managed to get up as he spoke.

"Ugh, man!" He groaned as he slowly sat up. "Yeah, we're okay. What I wanna know is what the hell happened."

"That is what I'm trying to be finding out at moment. What happened to experiments?"

"Doc…!" Bugs called through the dust, coughing a few times before he managed to speak again. "…Oh! I know what happened to da experiments…" He coughed again after that reply. Lola heard him and ran up to him in an embrace, trying to calm him down. Jumba stood up as he helped Pleakley up.

"What? What has happened to experiments?"

"Dey were…" Bugs coughed twice again before he continued. "…captured by a… ahem!... anoder experiment."

"Another experiment? Which one this time?"

"718." Daffy replied as he approached the group. "I justht got histh number from Rexthcko before he wasth gagged and sthnatched away."

"Is there anyway we can save them faster?"

"Uh…" Lola tried to reply before she was cut off.

"I don't know, doc." Bugs replied. " We could try basic manuvers or sometin' like dat, but I don't tink dey could woik."

"Guys…?"

"Yeah." Daffy agreed. "I had one idea, but then, I lostht it."

"Guys?"

"We must think of something quickly or experiments go ka…" Jumba announced before Lola screamed:

"COULD YOU GUYS SHUT THE HELL UP FOR ONE MINUTE?"

This made all the guys, including Nani and Lilo, get extremely quiet. They all staired at Lola while she calmed herself down, straightening up her ears in the process.

"Now, as I was trying to say… there is a way we can rescue them faster." She continued.

"What is that, female rabbit?" Jumba asked. Lola looked smug as she crossed her arms and pointed a thumb over her shoulder as she looked over it. Everybody looked in the same direction and saw the Loonatics walk out together right when the smoke cleared. This astonished Jumba and the rest of his ohana that remained, including Pazazzii.

"Whoa!" The peach dragon exclaimed as he took a good look at them. "Who are those guys?"

"These are the Loonatics. They came with us from Acmetropolis, just in case some crazy scheme from Gantu came up in this situation." Lola replied as she turned to face the 6 superheroes. "Perfect timing, guys."

"The Loonatics are never late for anything, unless we were stopped, of course." Danger announced. "That big boy just dodged right past us before we got in."

"And you did not stop him?" Jumba yelled as he stomped up to the Loonatics in anger.

"He-was-too-quick." Rev Runner replied innocently. "I-couldn't-even-keep-up-with-him!-He-was-as-fast-as-light!"

"That's true." Tech agreed. "It seemed as though he disappeared rather than run."

"Well, that's a good enough excuse." Jumba pleaded as he calmed down. "Since there's only one experiment with us, we're useless… the ohana that is. Without 626, there will be no miracle."

"But, wit da Loonatics, we can help ya kick dat experiment stealer's ass." Bugs announced with bravery. "Ya wit me, Ace?"

"Sure am, Bugs!" Ace replied as he nodded. "Here's an idea. Since Gantu and 718 are huge in size, we need to think of a way we can distract one with the other."

"Make plan useful, black and yellow rabbit." Jumba reminded before Ace continued.

"Okay. Who's the only experiment here?"

"That would be me." Pazazzii replied, walking up to the leader. "You guys have the coolest outfits. I wish I could wear one like yours."

"Wish granted. Tech…"

The green Loonatic pulled out a blue version of the Loonatics' suit with the shoes and communicators included. It even had a hole in the rear part of the suit for his large tail. This made him gasp with surprise as he took the suit.

"For real?" He asked Ace, holding the suit.

"For today, actually." Ace replied as he patted him on the head. "Your special power is invisibility and acrobatic stunts, just like Lexi."

"Cool! Better put this on now, huh?"

"If you want your cousins back, yeah."

After that reply, the happy dragon experiment ran upstairs to Jumba's room as the Loonatic leader continued.

"Now, that Pazazzii's gonna be one of us for a while, we need to make our powers useful." Ace continued. "Slam and Rev, you two will confuse Gantu while Tech and Jumba deals with the security system to his ship, so we can release the experiments. Lexi and I will fight 718 to our best advantage while Pazazzii, or should I say InvisiDragon, and Danger helps us with it, knowing that he's nearly twice as big as Gantu."

"What about usth?" Daffy pleaded. Ace came into thought for a moment. Lexi looked at him and rolled her eyes in annoyance before she spoke.

"You four can get the experiments and escort them out safely." She replied. Ace and the other Loonatics looked at her with amazement.

"I could've thought of that." Ace pleaded innocently. Lexi chuckled.

"Yeah, right."

"Anyway, plan is excellent, Ace." Jumba announced. "Now, we shall commnce attack immediately."

Meanwhile, at Gantu's ship…

625 was tied up and gagged in a computer chair. Gantu rubbed his hands together with anxiousness and pleasure as he looked at all of the captured experiments in their individual pod prisons. Even though Gantu said to ignore Stitch during his capture, Platanium captured him anyway for… sentimental reasons. The huge experiment was holding Stitch by his head with his large hands while Gantu relieved himself.

"Excellent, Platanium." He said as he turned to face the large experiment. "You're way better than Ryanello and Kavino put together."

"Thanks." Platanium replied. "Now, since you changed you mind at the very last minute and requested that I should capture 626 anyway, what are you planning on doing with him?"

"I've created my own phrase: 'If your adversary can't beat you, let him join you.' That's what I'm planning to do with 626." The whale-like alien walked up to his new assistant and kept his focus on Stitch, who just gave up strangling and just hung limb while he was being held on by his head. He growled as Gantu continued. "You do understand the meaning of that phrase, don't you, 626? If you don't, let me clarify for you. What I mean is, join me. You're the one who has to capture all of these cousins of yours, but instead of placing them in their 'one true place', you can use them as our slaves instead of sending them to Hamsterviel. If you join me now, all your troubles will be flushed down the toilet and out of your life forever. So, will you join me?"

Stitch came into thought after Gantu explained his speech. Angel gasped with horror as she crossed her fingers desparately, hoping that her bushi bu won't make the wrong decision by join Gantu's alliance. After a quick 3 seconds of thinking, he finally made up his mind.

"……………naga." Stitch replied with determination before he unexpectedly spits acid in Gantu's face, causing him to scream with burning his blue eyes. Platanium was about to react to this, but Stitch's reflexes were too quick and he kicked him in the crotch, which released him from his head grip. When the larger experiment was phased by the hit, the blue experiment gave him three big hookaroos across the face and 5 strong kicks in the jaw, making Platanium fall backwards. His face and nose was bleeding as he sat up, but Stitch knocked him out again with a really hard headbutt to his face. He quickly looked back at Gantu, who was still screaming from the acid in his eyes while covering his face with agony. He was about to attack the screaming alien as well until…

"STITCH!" A familiar voice called from the entrance. He turned towards the front door and saw the four Looneys, the Loonatics, Jumba, and Pazazzii (a.k.a. InvisiDragon). He smiled.

"Jumba?" He asked with glee as he lowered his fists. "Meega happy to see you."

"So am I, 626. Please meet Loonatics: Ace, Danger, Tech, Lexi, Rev, and Slam." Jumba replied.

"Aloha, Loonatics."

"Aloha to you, too." Tech greeted back. "Ace, can we commense the plan now?"

"Not yet." Ace replied. "Hold on. I wanna talk to the leader of all the cousins while Gantu's distracted. If he does get out of his burning sensation of acid, let us know, so we can attack immediately."

"Okay, Ace." Lexi replied.

After that reply, Ace held Stitch's hand as he escorted him to an empty room. On their way, the Loonatic leader spotted 625 tied up and gagged in a chair and looked at his comrades before he gently pushed Stitch into the room.

"One more thing… Tech, free 625. He's the one tied up in the chair right here." Ace commanded before he continued into the room and closed the door. Stitch stood in his spot in the room while Ace did the same, standing right in front of him. It was silent for 5 seconds before Stitch broke that silence.

"You name Ace, right?" He asked.

"Yeah." Ace replied. "You must be Stitch."

"Ih. Meega was 626 at first, but Lilo adopts me and named me Stitch."

"Oh, so how long has it been since you've been dealing with that large whale-like son of a bitch?"

"Since meega escaped from Galatic spaceship. They say meega bad experiment because I have massive destruction record on planet of theirs. Jumba created meega and cousins, but he placed in prison for creating meega. So, meega can deal with Gantu, even if he deserves kick in patookie."

"Heh, heh, heh. I see. Why does he capture your cousins anyway?"

"Jumba's former partner, Dr. Hamsterveil, commanded him to capture them so he could have them back."

"Oh. So, there is a purpose."

"Yeah. Meega think it useless."

"Come to think of it, so do I. What good is it that you have an ally capturing your experiments, if you really don't have to real reason to have them?"

"Meega get your drift."

"ACE!" Danger called from the doorway. "Jumba and Tech just hacked into the security system and freed the exeriments. You want us to keep fighting Gantu anf 718 or help the Looneys get them out?"

"Do whatever it takes." Ace replied. "Is 718 alive?"

"Yeah. He just woke up from a long coma. I'm afraid he has something up his sleeve and it ain't pretty."

"Uh, oh." Stitch muttered as he ran out into the chaos. Bugs already escorted Stitch Jr, Wheels, and Koshi out safely. Sylvester was just getting Rexcko and Kyoto until…

"Ohhhhhh, no you don't!" Gantu exclaimed as he regained himself from the acid. "You're not getting away with them that easily, Earth cat."

"Tell it to your assth!" Sylvester swore back as he continued getting Rexcko and Kyoto out. Gantu was about to stop him until a mysterious kick came out of nowhere and knocked him to the ground. This confused him.

"What the…? What was that?" He asked himself before he was mysteriously kicked in the stomach. He tried slamming the force back, but he missed. "Who are you? Show yourself!" The invisible being responded to this by throwing him towards a wall, but before he collided to it, Lexi brain blasted him and it forced him to the main computer system, knocking him out and breaking the security system to the ship completely. When that happened, InvisiDragon appeared in front of the wreakage, next to Lexi and smiled.

"Nice move, Lex." He said to her.

"Thanks." Lexi replied back before she saw Ace come up to her.

"Are all of the experiments out and safe, including 625?" He asked her.

"Meega got 625." Stitch replied as he escorted the lazy experiment out. The ship was pretty much a mess when the chaos ended.

"Good. Now that we've taken care of all this shit, let's get back." Lexi, InvisiDragon, and Ace began walking out, but then something unexpectedly grabbed Lexi by her leg.

"What the hell…?" She swore to herself before she went wide eyed. "718's STILL alive?"

"WHAT?" Ace screamed as he looked back to see Lexi get snagged hard, nearly breaking her leg. Platanium was indeed still alive. After about 30 punches, 15 kicks in the stomach and groin, and 10 slams towards the wall, he was still up and running. Stitch walked back in minutes later to see Lexi being carried by her one leg by Platanium.

"Oh, NAGA! Cousin must not live!" He screamed at the top of his lungs as he leapt for the huge experiment. Platanium just chuckled as he lifted his free hand and grabbed the pink rabbit's thigh before he fircely twisted it hard.

"LEXI!" Ace screamed. Lexi could hardly hear him as she screamed at the top of her lungs in pain, which made Stitch flinch and freeze in his leap, landing on his feet perfectly. "InvisiDragon, get Slam!"

"Right." Pazazzii replied as he dashed out to get Slam. Lexi was still screaming until Platanium grabbed her ears and tugged them hard, knocking her out to an unconcious state and dropping her on the floor with a **_thud! _**Ace watched with tears as he saw his only acrobatic expert unconcious. Stitch looked up at him with curiousity before Slam came in with Pazazzii. The tasmanian devil saw what the large experiment did to Lexi and grew furious as he started swirling into a big purple twister and started charging for him. Platanium didn't flinch as he calmly picked up the limp and unconcious Lexi in his arms and he was about to leap out to escape until…

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ace screamed as he ran for him and tackled him to the ground, knocking Lexi towards a wall, but safely landed in a sitting position against it. Slam saw this and stopped beside Stitch and Pazazzii with shock. Minutes later, everybody else came in to see Ace fight for Lexi's life. He gave the monstrous experiment multiple blows across his face, left and right, in that pattern. Among the silent, but shocked audience, Lola was holding Ice this time while Daffy was holding Trayhawhyan in fear. Tech looked at Lexi at the far wall behind Ace and Platanium's chaotic episode and grew shocked.

"What happened to Lexi?" He asked.

"Lexi leg broken by cousin!" Stitch replied.

"Oh, no." Tech ran up to her aide and helped her up right when she finally woke up. "Lexi, are you okay?"

"My leg's twisted, but overall, yeah. I'm okay." Lexi replied.

"We need to heal you right away."

As he helped Lexi to her feet, her eyes grew wide as she saw Ace punch Platanium silly with his fists.

"ACE! STOP!" She screamed. This did indeed make Ace stop his punching and look up at his comrade. "Beating up the expriment isn't gonna stop him by even too much. I appreciate you trying to defend for me, but I think it's gonna take more than a few punches to take him down. Stand back."

"What?" Ace asked as he got on one knee, preparing himself to stand up.

"I said stand back."

"Lexi…"

"Look, Ace. I know what you're trying to tell me, but I gotta do this… for your sake."

"Mine? Why not yours?"

"Mine's been taken… from a broken leg."

"…………" Ace didn't say a word after that reply. He finally stood up completely and took 9 steps back, keeping his focus on Lexi the entire time. Tech held her up straight as she lifted her injured leg up a little before she powered up her brain blast. While this happening, a mysterious figure was watching from a vent above the action. The figure seemed to be a male rabbit-dingo mix with a massive muscular figure and orange fur with peach markings from his muzzle down to the base of his tail, his arms, and the little bit of fur on top of his head. He also had lime green eyes and he wore a red vest with blue beach shorts that were partly torn on the end of the legs. He was about 2' 9" tall with a long 3 foot tail. As he watched Lexi about to launch her attack, he eyed Ace getting closer to her, which she ignored. He stuck out his external swords, which were similar to Baraka's(if you know who he is), and jumped out from the vent, tackling Ace just in time to see Lexi's blast commense at Platanium, which blew him up when it came in contact and sended him into hyperspace in the process. Ace was shocked at the rabbit-dingo mix that saved him.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm experiment 720." The mix replied. "You can call me whatever you wish."

"Oooooh, cousin." Stitch exclaimed as he walked up to the two on the floor. "Meega Stitch, experiment 626."

"Nice to meet you, Stitch. Do you wanna name me?"

"I do!" Called a familiar female voice from the entrance. They all turned to see Lilo standing next to Jumba with a smile on her face. "I'll name you… Tyronnii."

"I like it. Tyronnii it is."

"Your voice is deeper than deep. Luckily, we can still understand what you're saying."

"You will, eventually. I saved you for a reason…"

"Why?" Ace asked.

"…apparently, you refused to let this young woman friend of yours do what she has to do, if she wanted to save your life for saving hers. You mearly decide to kill yourself, regardless of the effort, right?"

"Yeah. Honestly, I didn't know what the hell I was thinking. I really should think before I act."

"Good. Shall we head back to your home?"

"We shall." Lilo replied. "Let's go everybody!"

Minutes later, back at Lilo's house…

"That's the second time I was threatened by another experiment." 625 complained as he sat in the couch, hunched over with his arms across his chest. Stitch patted him on the back to relieve him.

"It okay, 625. Cousin can stay with us." He said calmly. 625 smiled at the thought.

"I feel better off staying here anyway."

"Good."

"Well, it was nice meetin' ya, docs." Bugs said as he stood in the doorway with his two friends and wife. He was holding Ice while Lola was holding Trayhawhyan. "And what an adventure dat was!"

"It wasn't much of an adventure, but sthtill, it wasth pretty cool." Daffy agreed as he looked at his watch. "Bugsth, we better get back to Looney Tunesth Land. There'sth a sthpecthial gig happenin' in 2 hoursth."

"Oh, yeah. So, tanks again for da experiments and we promise we'll take good care of 'em, Jumba."

"I know Earth creatures will take care of evil genius experiments." Jumba agreed, shaking Bugs' hand. "We've had good short time together and I see you soon, I hope."

"Hope ta see ya soon, too, doc." After the long handshake and goodbye, Bugs, Daffy, and Sylvester left, but Lola walked up to Stitch, still holding Trayhawhyan on the way. Stitch got the hint as to why she was apporaching him and hopped off the couch of a big goodbye hug. He clung on to Lola as she held him with her free arm tightly with a smile.

"Thanks, Stitch." She said to him before she gave him a small kiss on the nose, which made him blush a violet color on his face before she slowly placed him back down on the floor. Lola then continued on her way to the front door and left, having Stitch closing the door behind her on the way.

"Now, that we sucessfully defeated Gantu and assistant, what shall we do about Stitch Jr., now that we know he has potential?" Jumba asked everyone. Tyronnii smiled as he saw the two experiments Stitch Jr. created, which were King Jr. and Wheels.

"Do those two know how to fight by any chance, Stitch Jr.?" He asked.

"Ih." Stitch Jr. replied. "A-001 and A-002 are part of fighting series."

"Then, what's B series?"

Stitch Jr. smiled in thought for a moment before he showed a sly smirk on his face. This made Tyronnii make the same smirk.

5 months later…

Stitch Jr.'s A, B, and C series were created, with each having 200 experiments. They were all in Jumba's Experiment Battle Dome, specially made for the forbidden island where Spooky lives.

"A series fight, B series predicts, and C series are spies." Stitch Jr. announced to Tyronnii, who nodded with satisfaction.

"Cool." He replied as he inspected the new cousins. "I'll be your personal trainer today…"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha." Jumba laughed as he sat in the audience bleachers with Lilo and the rest of the ohana. "626.5 was worth no time wasting. Outdone myself, I have."

"You sure have." Lilo agreed. "Even Stitch is helping Tyronnii with the teaching. What are they teaching anyway?"

"How to use skill of free will to fight."

"Sounds deep." Lilo paused as she looked around and noticed Pazazzii was missing among Rexcko and the others. "Rexcko, where's Pazazzii?"

Rexcko showed a smile in response, not saying a word. This puzzled Lilo.

Meanwhile, in Acmetropolis…

The Loonatics were fighting off another villian. Lexi and Rev just finished off the enemy's comrades and looked at their dead bodies with satisfaction.

"That-was-easy." Rev said to himself as Lexi nodded in agreement. They didn't know that one more was coming up behind them with crowbar in hand. Lexi sensed it before he was unexpectedly knock out by a mysterious force. The two turned around just in time to see Pazazzii, or InvisiDragon, reappear in his position where he landed. Ace clapped when he approached them with Slam, Tech, and Danger.

"Nice, I.D." He congradulated. "You do make a really good Loonatic."

"Thanks." InvisiDragon replied. "I always wanted to be one since I saw your show."

The End!


End file.
